Malec
by hachiko97412
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre un empereur sorcier et un prince nephilims. Basé sur le film Johdaa Akbar, version The Mortal Instruments avec Alec et Magnus. C'est ma première fics soyez indulgents, Mpreg boyXboy
1. Prologue

_**Malec**_

Dans le pays d'alicante, où tout peuple vive dans ce pays. Puis vint celle d'Edom, un peuple peuplé de démons et de sorciers qui conquiert le nord de d'Alicante, la dynastie d'Edom fut fondée par Lucifer jusqu'à Asmodée et son fils Magnus. Magnus fut le premier sorcier à naître sur le sol d'Alicante. Dans le sud d'Alicante, au royaume d'Idris vivait le roi Robert et la reine Maryse qu'ainsi leurs trois enfants Alexander, Isabelle, et Max. Quand Alec eut 10 ans, Robert et Maryse adoptèrent Jace qui était l'enfant du meilleur ami de Robert fut décède lors d'une guerre. Les nephilims étaient un peuple mi-anges et mi humain, ils se marquent avec des runes qui leur confèrent des capacités surhumaines. Alec fut fiancé depuis ces 12 ans au prince Jonathan Morgenstern le fils du roi Valentin tandis que Jace fut fiancé avec la princesse Clarissa la fille du roi Lucian et de la reine Jocelyn.

L'empereur Asmodée mourut, son fils Magnus monta sur le trône alors qu'il n'est âgé que 14 ans. Azazel qui était le frère de l'empereur Asmodée en profita pour envahir la citée des os et la citée des verres, son armée fut stoppée à la frontière la cités des verres par celui de Agramon qui fut le régent de Magnus. Magnus âgé de 14 ans assis sur un trône alors Agramon expliqua à Magnus à l'espoir et le rêve de son père :

Votre père rêvé de voir le drapeau de l'Edom flottait sur tous le pays d'Alicante. Mais nous espérons que son rêve se réalisa grâce à vous votre Majestés Magnus

Magnus ne répondit rien et regarda Agramon lui remette l'épée de son père, et il clama vers l'armée le nom de Magnus. Azazel lança l'assaut sur l'armée de Magnus, tous se jeta dans la bataille. Agramon rassembla quelques soldats pour finaliser un plan pour renverser Azazel :

Il faut qu'un archer tire dans l'œil d'Azazel qui n'est pas protégés

Magnus sur son cheval regarda la bataille fait rage de sa tente royale, après le plan Agramon fut un succès on emmena Azazel à moitié mort devant le jeune Magnus.

Votre Majesté, il faut que utiliser vos pouvoirs pour l'achever ainsi vous prouverez que vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps dit Agramon

Mais Agramon, il est plus mort que vivant, je refuse de l'achever répondit le jeune empereur

Si vous refusez vous passerez pour un lâche auprès de votre armée faite-le ordonna Agramon

Je refuse Agramon rétorqua Magnus

Agramon fit signe à les soldats de cacher l'armée pour qu'il tue Azazel, puis il clama au reste de l'armée que leurs empereurs avait prouvé qu'il est le plus puissant de tous les sorciers. Bientôt il envoya des émissaires dans le reste du pays d'Alicante auprès des autres royaumes. Ainsi débuta notre histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Partout les émissaires envoyé par Agramon avait pour but d'apporter une lettre pour soumettre les autres royaumes sous la domination d'Edom, certain royaume acceptèrent sous la contrainte, d'autre hésitèrent encore et demandèrent réflexion alors que les autre refusent nettement la soumission. Alors l'armée d'Edom partit en guerre contre le royaume Brandwell, Magnus qui est âgé de 21 ans arriva sur le front, Son conseiller Ragnor lui parvient le message de paix envoyé par Magnus pour ne pas versé de sang inutile sur les champs de bataille. Malgré cela le roi refusa le message, alors Magnus lança l'assaut. Tous se jetèrent dans la bataille, bientôt l'armée de Magnus prit l'avantage sur celui des Brandwell. Les soldats de Magnus emmenèrent le roi Brandwell devant Magnus, Agramon demanda de tuer le roi avec ses pouvoirs. Magnus refusa de le faire mais Agramon voulut tuer le roi quand Magnus l'empêcha avec ses pouvoirs en lançant un sort pour figé Agramon, Magnus lui lança un regard noir avant de lui dire :

Ca suffit Agramon, à partir de maintenant je prends mes décisions seul, et aussi à partir de maintenant il n'y aura plus de prisonniers de guerre et aussi plus d'esclaves

Magnus vint relever le roi qui était à genoux qui reconnaît ses erreurs :

Je vous ai mal jugés, permettez moi d'accepter la souveraine de sa Majesté.

Bien sûr Ragnor,

Par ici fit Ragnor en lui montrant le chemin

Magnus se retourna vers Agramon, qui était toujours figé :

Quant à toi, je t'exile d'Edom pour avoir utiliser mon nom pour tes crimes,

Magnus entra dans sa tente royale où une carte du pays d'Alicante était exposée sur la table, Ragnor vint le rejoindre et lui faire part des autres royaumes. Magnus regarda la carte particulièrement celui d'Idris :

Idris, royaume peuplé d'anges

A Idris, un jeune homme brun se battait en duel avec un autre jeune homme blond à l'épée. Le brun venait parer un coup d'épée du blond pour lui donner un coup d'épaule, le blond recula d'un pas avant de revenir à l'assaut. Le blond allait lui porter un coup pour le désarmé son adversaire quand il entendit un claquement de fouet, il tourna la tête pour regarder d'où venait le bruit quand son adversaire le désarma avec une facilité. Une jeune fille brune sortit de sa cachette et enroula son fouet autour de son poignet sous le regard noir du blond.

Izzy, pourquoi tu as fait ça, j'allais battre Alec quand tu m'as déconcentré cria-le blond

Désolé Jace mais normalement tu ne devais pas te déconcentré comme ça imagine qu'on est sur un champ de bataille à l'heure actuelle soit tu es mort ou désarmé répondit la jeune fille

Ne t'en fais pas Izzy, avec mon arc et mes flèches, je serai toujours là pour vous protéger tous les deux répondit le brun

Même quand tu seras marié Alec ? fit Jace

Même quand je serai marié, vous êtes tous les deus en plus de Max les personnes que je protégerai toujours

Et Jonathan ? demanda sa sœur

Izzy, tu sais que mon mariage n'est qu'un arrangement politique répondit Alec

Avant que Izzy allait répondre, un serviteur vint leur appeler qu'ils sont attendus à la réunion du conseil. Ils rangèrent leurs armes, et rentraient dans le palais. Ils allaient s'installer à leurs places habituel, Alec remarqua son fiancé qu'ainsi que son futur beau-père était présent à la réunion. Il reporta son attention à la réunion où son père annonce qui serait le nouveau commandant, il soupira discrètement en savant d'avance que c'est Hodge leurs professeurs depuis leurs enfance qui serait le nouveau commandant de son père. Il réécouta ce que son père disait :

Comme vous le savez, je vais désigner le nouveau commandant de mon armée, le nouveau commandant de mon armée sera Ithuriel

Alec eut un regard stupéfait de même que ses frères et sœurs, il regarda Hodge et vit la colère sourde de celui-ci envers son père. Il regarda son père qui avait maintenant à ses côtes Jonathan et son père.

Je vous annonce que le mois prochain, le prince Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood et Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern s'unira par les liens sacré du mariage sous la bénédiction de l'ange Raziel annonça son père

Ce sera une union pour réunir nos deux royaumes répondit le roi Valentin en lui serrant la main

Alec vit Jonathan lui lança un regard avide qui lui donna la chair de poule, il lança un regard à ses frères et sœurs qui étaient partis rejoindre Hodge. Arrivé vers les écuries, il entendit Jace et Izzy essayer dissuader Hodge de partir et celui qui en train de sceller son cheval. Il entendit Hodge de dire :

Votre père m'avait promettre que j'aurai le poste de commandant depuis j'ai pris en charge votre éducation en combat mais en fait contre j'ai été plutôt son larbin en montant sur son cheval

Ne dis pas ça Hodge, tu es notre mentor supplia Izzy

Désolé les enfants mais je pars adieu fit-il en partant

HODGE cria Jace

Ils regardèrent impuissants le départ de leurs mentors, Hodge se dirigeait vers le royaume de Méliorn pour avoir son aide pour renverser le royaume d'Idris mais celui demanda un échange

Que voulait dire ?

Je veux parler qu'en échange que je vous aide à renversé le roi Robert, je voudrais que vous me donnerez la princesse Isabelle et m'aider à renverse l'empereur Magnus

Isabelle et renverser l'empereur

Oui, elle deviendra mon épouse et ainsi vous aurez mon soutien par ce mariage et de plus si je deviens l'empereur vous seriez mon commandant

N'êtes vous pas le demi-frère de l'empereur ? demanda Hodge

Bien sûr que je le suis, mais on l'a désigné en tant qu'empereur de plus il m'a donné le royaume des féerique et le royaume des anges mais moi je veux Alicante êtes-vous avec moi ?

Hodge hocha la tête et accepta la proposition de Méliorn.


	3. Chapter 2

**SISSI1789 : Ne t'en fais pas pour Alec, il va connaître beaucoup de difficulté mais il sera heureux**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (quel dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Une missive vint prévenir Robert de la trahison d'Hodge, il était complètement bouleversé à l'idée de voir son peuple anéantis. Ithuriel

\- Si vous voulez, on va essayer de stopper l'armée de Méliorn et d'Hodge avec les nôtres

\- Malheureusement, il y aura trop de sang versés, des femmes qui deviendront veuves, des enfants orphelins, non comment faire ?

Robert faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, en essayant de trouver une solution. Son regard tomba sur une missive par Agramon, il eut une idée.

\- Ithuriel, tu cois qu'une alliance avec l'empereur Magnus contribuerai la paix dans notre Royaume

\- L'armée d'Edom est deux fois plus grande que celui de Méliorn répondit Ithuriel

\- Envoie des émissaires pour prévenir les membres du cercle, pour une réunion d'urgence

\- Bien votre Majestés

Ithuriel envoya des émissaires pour prévenir les membres du cercle, après avoir réunir les membres du cercles. Robert fait part de son intention de faire alliance avec Magnus. Tous les membres du cercle devinrent furieux de la lâcheté de Robert pour son intention de pactiser avec l'ennemi.

\- Vous allez faire alliance avec ces démons, c'est contre nos lois. Vous trahissez le cercle Robert

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour moi, mais la sécurité et la paix de mon royaume est ma priorité. Je préfère vivre comme un lâche en pactisant avec l'ennemi que voir mon peuple décimé.

Valentin se leva avec son fils à ses côtés s'exclama :

\- Alors votre peuple et vous allez au diable, aucun de membre du cercle ne ferait pas alliance avec votre famille et ce pour toutes les générations à venir et d'ailleurs je romps ce mariage qui allait unir nos deux familles.

Plus tard après la réunion avec les membres du cercle, Robert se rendit à Edom avec Ithuriel pour rencontrer Magnus, Ragnor vint l'accueillir puis il l'emmena prés d'une tente. Robert allait demande ou était Magnus quand une explosion l'interrompt. Il vit un homme asiatique avec des tenues de couleurs vives qui brillait de mille feux au soleil sortir de la tente en toussant, Ragnor l'emmena prés de l'homme.

\- Notre empereur adore préparé des potions pour l'aider plus tard, mais parfois ça finit par une explosion

\- Mais il n'est pas blessé néanmoins par cette explosion

\- Oh ! ne vous en faite pas pour ça, il va toujours bien

Ils s'approchaient de Magnus qui avait arrêté de toussé

\- Votre Majesté, voici le roi Robert d'Idris présenta Ragnor

\- J'espère que votre Majesté va bien, j'ai eu peur pour votre majestés

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je suppose que Ragnor vous sûrement dit je suis habitué que parfois je me trompe dans les dosages de mes potions, nous allons discuter dans la tente Ragnor

\- Par ici votre majesté fit Ragnor en montrant Robert le chemin

Magnus rentra dans sa tente après avoir été annoncé et assis sur son trône, il fit face à Robert.

\- Bien, que désirez –vous ?

\- Je désire de mettre mon royaume sous la souveraine de sa majesté

\- Je suis honoré de votre décision,

\- Il y autre chose que je voudrais aborder s'il vous plaît

\- Parlez

\- En privé s'il vous plait fit Robert en regardant la salle

\- Retirez –vous ordonna Magnus

Tous les conseillers de Magnus se retirèrent dans la salle en laissant Magnus et Robert qu'ainsi Ithuriel. Magnus se reporta son attention sur Robert

\- Dites-moi maintenant que vous désirez parler

\- Je voudrai que vous acceptez d'épousez mon fils Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood, ainsi par ce mariage vous aurez tout la main-prise sur le royaume d'Idris expliqua Robert

Magnus fut stupéfait et baissa la tête en laissant un silence inconfortable pour Robert,

\- Je suppose que ce silence signifie…

\- Non, au contraire je suis honoré de votre demande mais je dois réfléchir à cette demande soyez tranquille je vous enverrez la réponse

\- Merci votre majesté

Magnus est en train sa magie tout en réfléchissant sur la proposition de Robert, il s'arrêta quand il vit Ragnor et Méliorn arrivé vers lui.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il

\- Presque Magnus, quand je venue ici il y avait des émeutes qui s'étendait de la frontière de la citée des anges perdus jusqu'à le royaume d'Idris expliqua Ragnor

\- Qui dirige le royaume d'Idris ? demanda Magnus

\- C'est le roi Robert répondit Méliorn

Magnus réfléchit en regardant le ciel, il se tourna vers Ragnor

\- Ragnor, envoie un message au roi Robert dis –lui que j'accepte de d'épouser son fils pour favorisa l'alliance de nos deux royaumes

\- Mais c'est un nephilims répondit Méliorn avec dégoût

\- Je sais, mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tout mes ancêtre n'avait pas pu gouverner ce pays et maintenant j'ai eu la réponse c'est parce que ils n'ont pas eu la vision de faire les choses simplement.

\- Bien, j'envoie immédiatement un message au roi d'Idris

Le message arriva à Idris, Robert fait part à l'alliance à Maryse, celle-ci désapprouva la décision de son mari de marier son fils à une créature obscures. Robert soupira,

\- Maryse, je sais que ce sont des créatures obscures mais pense à notre royaume si nous le faisons pas ça notre peuple sera décimé et de plus nos enfants seront tuée.

\- Et le mariage avec Jonathan Morgenstern ? demande Maryse

\- Malheureusement ils ont rompu le mariage car ils n'approuvent pas l'alliance avec l'empereur. De plus seul le roi Lucian continue soutenir mais cela n'est pas suffisant Choisis Maryse tu veux que Alexander se marie et notre autres enfants seront protégé ou préfère-tu que ils sont réduit en esclavage et ou pire tué ?

\- D'accord, j'accepte que nous mariions Alec à l'empereur pour le bonheur de notre peuple

\- Bien,

Trois paires d'oreilles avaient tous entendue aux sujets de l'alliance avec l'empereur Magnus, ils se réunirent dans la chambre d'Alec. Jace était mécontent commença

\- Non mais papa est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ils veulent te faire mariez à un sorcier

\- Je sais Jace, mais je préfère me mariez pour votre sécurité à tous les trois

\- Mais Alec, tu sais très bien que quand tu serais marié avec l'empereur, tu devrais abandonnez toute tes runes et de ne plus nous revoir répondit Izzy

\- Je le sais Izzy comme je viens le dire je voudrais voir heureux que vous êtes malheureux dit Alec

\- Tu m'as oublié Alec, nous somme parabataï, si tu retire tes runes une partie de moi et de toi sera mort

\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça je vais le garder que c'est cette parabataï ne t'en fais pas

\- Grand frère pleura Izzy

Alec prit sa sœur dans ses bras et invita Jace dans le câlin fraternel, sous le regard triste de leurs parents. Le soir –même, alors qu'Alec était dans sa chambre en train de jouer avec sa stèle, sa mère entra et s'assit sur son lit

\- J'ai une solution pour ne pas te faire retirer tes runes, envoie un servant à ta place vu que il ne t'as jamais vu

\- Non maman, si l'empereur le saura plus tard les conséquences sera terrible pour Idris. De plus je ne veux pas voir Idris détruire

\- Mon fils, comme je n'ai pas vu le temps passé que maintenant tu es devenu tellement mature sanglota sa mère

Alec prit sa mère dans ses bras et la serra, puis il mit sa tête sur les jambes de sa mère qui lui chanta la berceuse qu'elle chanta dans son enfance. Quand il se réveille sur les jambes de sa mère, les servants préparèrent ses affaires. Il prit son arc et ses flèches, puis il allait tirer une dernière fois sur les cibles en attendant le départ. Il tira tous ses flèches sur toutes les cibles quand ses frères et sœurs vient le voir pour le départ, ils firent tous un câlin fraternelles avant de se diriger vers l'écurie. Ils arrivèrent tous à Edom, Alec faisait les cents pas quand son frère et sa sœur entra dans sa tente.

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jace

Ragnor lisait le message qu'avait envoyé Alec pour Magnus, la magie crépitait au bout des doigts de Magnus signe de son mécontentement. Magnus sortit de sa tente, il vit Robert et Maryse d'un côté et de l'autre un blond et une jeune fille qui ressemble à Maryse et jeune garçon avec des lunettes. Il s'adressa à Robert

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas votre majesté, il ne m'as rien, je suis fort désolé

Magnus rentra dans la tente d'Alec, un rideau qui cacha Alec de son regard. Alec qui était assis se leva.

\- Bienvenue dans ma tente, votre majestés,

\- Vous voulez me parlez demanda Magnus froidement

\- Oui, j'ai deux requêtes avant de consentir à ce mariage, mon première requête est de garder mes runes et ma tradition d'Idris consentez-vous ?

\- Et la deuxième ?

\- Que mon frère et ma sœur puisse venir avec moi voilà consentez- vous ?

Magnus ne répondit rien, discrètement il fit un mouvement de poignet. Un léger vent leva dans la tente, il fit écarter légèrement le rideau et Magnus vit le visage d'Alec. Magnus ne fit rien mais il sourit intérieurement en voyant que son future fiancé est terriblement mignon

\- Les cheveux noirs et yeux bleu ma combinaison préféré pensa Magnus

Magnus sorti de la tente, il lança un regard à tout le monde

\- Le prince Alexander m'a faire part deux requêtes, son requêtes qu'il puisse conserver ses runes et sa tradition de Nephilims et la deuxième repose sur ceci que son frère et sa sœur puisse venir avec lui

Magnus fit une pose et vit que Robert allait rentrer dans la tente d'Alec, il fit un geste pour le stopper puis reprit :

\- Je m'incline devant le courage du prince qu'il fait preuve, je peux lui dire que moi aussi que ce même courage coule dans mes veines car je suis né sur le même sol que lui, que tous ses requêtes seront acceptable et que je consens à me marier avec lui

Robert et Jace été bouche-bée, Izzy et Maryse eut les larmes aux yeux. Dans la tente, Alec qui avait tout entendu s'assoit stupéfait. Les préparatifs du mariage commencèrent, Alec revêtit un costume doré, alors que son parabataï déposa sa stèle et un bracelet sur un coussin. Sa sœur habillé d'une robe dorée vint le cherché, elle enlaça son frère

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda son frère

\- Oui, je suis prêt

Ils entrèrent dans la tente où des frères silencieux attendaient les mariés.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Oui je sais, je suis cruelle mouahahahahahaha allez le prochain chapitre le Mariage et l'apparition d'autre personnages**.


	4. Chapter 3

**Guest : voilà la suite**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voilà le chapitre 3, enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Alec accompagné de son frère et de sa sœur arrive dans la salle du mariage, où des frères attendaient les mariés

 **POV Alec**

Je vais à côtés de mes parents, ma mère vint me serré dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle est fière de moi, et mon père me serra la main. Je montai sur l'estrade de l'autel en me position à cotés du bloc de cristal avec la rune du mariage, il y aura de deux cérémonie d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit celui de mon peuple puis celui des sorciers. Jace vint me rejoindre à côtés de moi avec ma stèle en plus du bracelet que je passerai autour du poignet de l'empereur,

\- Ca va allez me murmura Jace

\- Un peu, j'ai l'impression que j'ai mangé la cuisine d'Izzy et que ça va remonter

Jace qui grimaça à la mention de la cuisine de ma sœur,

\- Par contre évite de vomir sur l'empereur, si je peux de donner un conseil vomis sur Izzy

\- Pour qu'elle me tue avec son fouet non merci,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, on lui dira que c'est sa cuisine qui t'as fait vomir

Je lui souris ce qui me fait détendre, je suis heureux que Jace soit à mes cotés. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui, à une époque j'ai même cru que j'ai été amoureux de lui alors que c'est juste admiration que j'avais pour lui. Je chérirai toujours le jour où nous sommes devenus parabataï,

\- Parabataï lui murmurai-je

\- Parabataï me répéta-il

Je vis Izzy rejoindre à cotés de Jace, je vis un homme tout vert et aux cheveux blancs entré dans la salle. Puis je vis l'empereur entrai habillé d'une chemise blanc et un pantalon de soie de la même couleur que la chemise, un brocard dorés par-dessus avec une veste victorienne doré aussi, il était maquillé légèrement. Il avait mis des paillettes dans ses cheveux, ses cheveux étaient dressés de manière hérissée. Je captai son regard, ses yeux de chat fait d'or me fasciné. Je rougis quand il remarqua mon regard et il me sourit amusé de ma réaction. Il vint s'installer en face de moi, je reportai mon attention sur le frère silencieux

\- Que la cérémonie débute dit-il en frappant le bâton

Il se tourna vers l'homme vert qui lui tendait un bracelet sur un coussin, je lui tendais le poignet pour qu'il puisse me le mettre. Je me tournai vers Jace et pris le bracelet pour lui passé à mon tour à son poignet, je me tournai vers le frère silencieux

\- Maintenant le prince Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood et l'empereur Magnus Bane va se marquer mutuellement la rune du Mariage. L'un sur la main et l'autre sur le cœur, une union est née

L'empereur se tourna vers l'homme pour prendre une stèle, puis il me grava la rune du mariage sur mon poignet et sur mon cœur. Comme je ne pouvais pas le marquer sur sa peau, il me tendit à la place un collier avec un pendentif assez grand pour mettre la rune du mariage que je gravai dessus. Le frère silencieux frappa deux fois et annonça dans la salle

\- Maintenant l'union a été marquée, que l'ange Raziel puisse bénir le nouveau couple

Ca y est pour mon peuple, je suis marié certes pas un mariage d'amour mais un mariage de politique qui favorise l'alliance entre nos deux royaumes. Je vis un sorcier aux cheveux blancs et yeux violet vint à la place du frère silencieux, il avait deux bagues dans sa main qui été en adamas. Il commença à chanter dans une langue et les deux bagues virevoltent entre sa main, puis il le tendit à l'empereur

\- Votre Majestés, répéter après moi, moi Magnus Bane je te prends pour époux Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood, et par cette bague je serai lie à toi par la magie

\- Moi Magnus Bane je te prends pour époux Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood, et par cette bague je serai lié à toi par la magie répéta l'empereur en me passant la bague au doigt

Le sorcier se tourna et me fait répéter le même discours, je passai la bague au doigt de l'empereur. Le sorcier chanta à nouveau puis il annonça à tout l'assemblé

\- Maintenant je vous déclare magiquement marié,

L'empereur se pencha vers moi, et il me prit le coude par une main et l'autre me soulevant le menton pour m'embrasser. J'écarquillai les yeux avant de répondre le baiser doucement, il se sépara de moi doucement. Je venais d'avoir mon premier baiser, l'empereur me souriait amusé comme si il savait de quoi je pensai. Je rougissais et me reporta mon attention vers mes parents, mon père vint serrer la main de l'empereur alors que ma mère vint me serrer dans ses bras en sanglotant doucement sur mon épaule. Je la serrais dans mes bras puis vint au tour de mes frères et sœurs dont je les serrais très fort surtout Max dont je ne pourrais pas voir souvent au contraire de Izzy et Jace puisse qu'ils venaient avec moi. L'homme vert racla la gorge et prévint tout le monde et qu'il y a une petite réception qu'ils avaient prévu en l'honneur de l'empereur, tout le monde se dirigeait vers la salle qui était décoré avec des couleurs chaude et pailleté. Des serviteurs vinrent nous servir des cocktails, je restai avec mon parabataï et ma sœur. J'écoutai distrait la fascination de ma sœur sur la décoration, je cherchai des yeux mon mari. Je le vis en discuter avec mon père avec l'homme vert, je bu mon verre et m'étouffai car je venais d'avaler l'alcool fort. Certes je buvais de l'alcool à Idris mais jamais d'aussi fort, Jace vint me taper dans le dos

\- Ca va

\- J'ai juste avalé de travers c'est tout lui dis-je

Alors que la soirée avança, j'avais hâte que ça termine pour enlever ce maudit costume de mariage qui me donnait chaud. Je soupirai longuement ce qui n'échappa à Izzy,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je voudrais juste que la fête se termine pour que j'enlève ce maudit costume

Izzy me sourie espiègle, je lui lançai un regard agacé

\- Grand frère, je ne savais pas que tu avais hâte de retrouver ton mari,

Je fronçai les sourcils,

\- Mais de quoi tu parle ?

\- Alec, je parle de ta nuit de noce

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose et je le referme, je faisais ce geste pendant quelque minute avant je rougis violemment

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Izzy je veux dormir et puis je le connais à peine, tu crois que je vais… je vais… bafouillai-je en devenant cramoisi

\- Tu vas quoi croassa-Jace qui est moitié endormi et moitié ivre

\- Faire sa nuit de noce répondit Izzy en ricanant

\- Tu me raconteras demain hein hoqueta Jace

\- Vous êtes vrai ah je ne trouve pas les mots je me tire grommelai-je en tournant le dos

\- Tu vas tirer un coup me dit Jace alors que Izzy éclata de rire

Je sortis de la tente et l'air vint fouetter le visage, je respirai l'air en profitant la nuit

\- Votre altesse, entendis-je

\- Je me retournai et vis l'homme vert qui servait de témoin à l'empereur,

\- Oui

\- Je suppose que vous cherche la tente de l'empereur, je vais vous y conduire dit-t-il en me montrant le chemin

Je le suivis en silence jusqu'à une tente de toute les couleurs, il se tourna vers moi en me présentant la tente. Il hocha la tête pour me dire bonne nuit, je rentrai dans la tente et vis un lit au beau milieu de la pièce. Sur le lit il y avait des pétales de roses, et je balayai le regard dans la pièce pour il y avait un rideau qui cachait un chambre avec un lit simple. Je soupirai de soulagement quand j'enlevai ma veste de mon costume et le jeta par terre, je défaisais le nœud de papillon, je retirai la chemise de mon pantalon. J'allais enlever mon chemise quand l'empereur entra dans la pièce, je prie peur de ce qui va se passer. Je prie doucement l'ange Raziel de me sortir de ce guêpier quand je le vis s'approcha doucement de moi, je reculai jusqu'à mon dos se heurta à le mur derrière moi. Je tremblai quand il colla son corps contre le mien et se pencha doucement vers mon cou, il m'embrassa dans le cou et puis il recula et me regarda

\- Je sais qu'on est marié sache que je ne vais rien te faire, je ne suis pas un bourreau. Je vais attendre que ton cœur m'accepte de son plein gré. Je te souhaite bonne nuit Alexander me dit-il en retournant

\- Alec lui dis-je

\- Pardon ? en se retournant à moitié

\- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Alec

\- Si tu veux fit –il en allant dans l'autre pièce

Je relâchai toute la tension de mon corps, j'enlevai ma chemise et me coucha dans le lit. Je m'endormis très vite, je sentis une caresse sur ma joue. Je me réveille et vis que c'est Izzy qui est venue me réveiller, je tournai la tête machinalement vers l'autre pièce où l'empereur avait dormi. Je vis qu'il était vide, comme si Izzy avait su ce que je pensai

\- L'empereur avait une chose important à faire et il est parti, ca va aller Alec ?

\- Oui lui répondis –je

On avait préparé mes affaire pour que j'y aille au palais de l'empereur, je montai sur mon cheval après serré mes parents et Max une dernière fois dans mes bras. J'arrivai bientôt devant un grand palais qui est deux plus grand que celui d'Idris, j'entrai dans la cour d'entrée. Je descendis de mon cheval, une femme de couleur bleu avec cheveux blancs me rejoint pour m'accueillir.

\- Bienvenu à Edom, votre altesse, je suis Catarina, présenta-elle

Puis elle m'emmena vers une autre femme qui est normal avec des cheveux châtains,

\- Voici Theresa me présenta-t-elle

\- Prince Alexander, vous pouvez m'appeler Tessa, je suis l'amie proche de l'empereur disons qu'il me considère comme sa sœur et même titre que Catarina

Tessa m'emmena vers une jeune femme blonde qui avait l'air hautain,

\- Voici Camille, elle est la seule femme conseillée de Magnus,

Je le saluai de la tête avec lesquelles me répondit, Tessa m'emmena devant l'entrée du palais. Elle me murmura doucement

\- Sachez prince que Camille est très influent auprès de Magnus, rare que Magnus m'écoute mes conseils ou celui de Catarina. Mais jamais il n'a ignoré celui de Camille,

Je la regardai craintive, elle me sourit maternellement

\- Ne sois pas inquiet, prince vous êtes ici chez vous, bien Catarina

\- Par ici votre altesse,

Elles me firent entrer dans le palais, on me fit visiter le palais. Elles me montrèrent ma chambre, je vis que Jace et Izzy n'était plus avec moi, j'allais leurs demande quand Tessa me devança

\- Ne vous en faite pas pour votre frère et sœur, Raphaël sont en train de s'occuper d'eux. Par contre nous somme impressionnée par vos requêtes mon prince vous avez toute notre sympathie

\- Merci,

Je me couchai dans mon lit pour la première fois loin de chez moi, je vis le plafond qui d'habitude représenté des anges. Celui-ci avait des sorciers utilisant leurs magie, sans que me rendre compte je m'endormis épuisais par la journée.

* * *

 **REVIEW ?**

 **La suite dans le chapitre, le retour de Hodge et Valentin. Petit sondage : voulez que je mette mpreg ou pas ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ylena : Il y a beaucoup de chose sera intéressant p**

 **Sissi1789 : Le mariage, je me suis inspiré celui d'Alec quand il allait se marier avec Lydia et celui des sorcier je les inventé.**

 **Guest:** **Do not worry; I'll put it on sure that it will be Alec who will be pregnant**

 **Après délibération je pense que je vais faire un MPRG, et deuxième sondage voulez-vous que je fais un lemon ou pas ?**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Magnus assistait à la réunion du matin avec ses conseillers, il s'assit sur son trône et fit un geste pour dire que la réunion peut commençait.

\- Le ministre des financier Jordan appela-t-on

Un jeune homme vint au milieu et s'inclina devant Magnus.

\- Votre majestés, à cause de la guerre il y eu beaucoup d'inflation et surtout par les taxes beaucoup de personne n'arrive pas à les payer expliqua-t-il

\- C'est un sujet qu'on doit traiter dans le conseil, autre chose ? demanda Magnus

\- Votre demi-frère Méliorn a envahi la cité des verres, lui annonça Ragnor

\- Il fait cela pour montrer son désaccord avec votre mariage avec un Nephilims, répondit homme avec des cheveux blond presque blanc

\- Sébastian, les affaires familial n'ont pas à faire dans les affaires internes répliqua Ragnor

\- Laisse le parlez Ragnor,

\- Comme je le disais Méliorn désapprouve votre mariage avec un Nephilims, il doute de capacité de gouverné l'empire et que vous salissez la dynastie de l'Edom s'exclama Sébastian qui faisait écho dans les oreilles de Magnus

\- Méliorn grinça-t-il entre ses dents

\- Majestés, ne faite pas de souci pour lui, un grenouille ne peut pas sauter haut lui conseilla Camille

\- Ce que vous dit n'est pas faux Dame Camille, est-il nécessaire pour ce mariage avec un nephilims, un adorateur de Raziel dit un démon

\- Ce mariage était purement politique et non religieux cracha Camille

\- On comprend que c'est politique, pourquoi lui as permis de garder ces runes demandèrent un autre démon

\- Conseiller Ravener, conseiller Eidolon, j'ai toujours contribué à faire avancer le royaume, mais très bien que vous vouliez que je fasse ?

\- Nous voulons que notre coutume ne soit pas changée par rapport au prince et que le prince soit envoyé en dehors du palais,

Magnus allait répondre quand il entendit quelque chose fendre l'air, il se leva de son trône et suivie le son avant de s'en allait il dispersa l'assemblée. Il suivie le son jusqu'à la chambre du prince, il vit Alec en tenue de nephilims s'exerce au tir à l'arc. Il le regarda de loin s'entraîner avant de s'approcher doucement, Alec qui était concentré ne l'entendit pas s'approcher. Il visa l'œil de la cible et tira sa flèches qui se planta en plein dans la cible quand il se retourna et vit Magnus qui le regarda avec fascination, il tendit l'arc à Magnus ne sachant pas quoi dire. Le sorcier leva la main pour lui stopper et refusa avec la tête qu'il ne voulait pas tirer, Alec haussa les épaules et fait signe à Magnus que son entraînement était terminer et puis il partit en laissant Magnus seul dans la salle. Magnus sortit détendue et souriais d'un air apaisé, et puis il se rendit dans son bureau. Le soir Alec entendit depuis sa chambre une dispute, il sortit accompagner de Catarina, Izzy et Maia une fille qu'il a rencontré qui était la femme du ministre de finance Jordan. Il vit un homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs en train de crier sur Magnus devant une chambre qu'il pensa être la chambre de Magnus, il vit que Tessa et Camille était côtes de Magnus. Il écouta ce que le blond disait

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas nommé Premier Ministre à la place de Ragnor, tu es la marionnette de Ragnor, n'oublie pas que c'est ma sœur qui te conseillai alors je pense que moi aussi je peux gouverner comme toi dit-il en désignant Camille

\- Qui est cet homme qui parle l'empereur comme ça ? demanda Alec

\- C'est le frère de Camille et celui d'adoptifs de l'empereur, il pense toujours qu'il est mieux apte à régner l'empire expliqua Catarina

\- Pourquoi il se permet de cria comme ça demanda Izzy

\- Car il se croit mieux à régner, c'est un homme qui n'a pas de cœur de plus il ne vaut pas mieux que mille démons assoiffée de sangs critiqua Maia

\- Maia cria Tessa

\- Tu pense comme moi, Tessa il voulait pourrait tuer même sa sœur pour réaliser son objectifs

\- Je sais que tu considère Ragnor comme ton meilleur ami, tu seras toujours sous son influence

\- Camille, dis lui pourquoi je ne voulais pas lui donner le poste de premier Ministre, il pille des royaumes, viole des femmes, et quand j'ai dit que personne ne sera esclave après la guerre Sébastian m'a délibérément désobéi. Il est la honte de la dynastie d'Edom cracha Magnus

\- Et se marier avec un nephilims n'est pas une honte peut-être répliqua Sébastian

\- Attention Sébastian, prononce son nom avec respect n'oublie qu'il est l'impératrice d'Alicante dit Magnus froidement

Ce qui fit laissaient tout le monde stupéfait même Alec, Sébastian souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et partit. Pendant ce temps en ne voyant aucune d'aide envers Méliorn, Hodge se tourna vers le membre du cercle, après avoir beaucoup discuté Valentin décréta qu'il exterminera tout les créatures obscures de même que le royaume d'Idris. Hodge fut content de l'aide qu'il perça chez Valentin, et fit une alliance avec celui-ci quand il montera sur le trône d'Idris.

\- De plus j'exterminerai moi-même la famille Ligtwood, et ses fils deviendront mes esclaves lui dit Valentin

\- Et sa fille ? lui demanda Hodge

\- Elle deviendra une courtisane lui répondit Valentin avec un sourire avide

Magnus qui était dans son bureau venait de terminer la potion qu'il avait difficilement du mal à terminer se rendis dehors pour respirer un peu d'air, il vit le frère d'Alec en train de se faire courser par la sœur qui tenait un caneton dans la main alors Alec était en train de rire et sourit à cela. Il marcha dans la cour ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il regarda vers la chambre. Le lendemain, Camille était en train de conseiller Magnus quand Alec sortit de sa chambre habillé d'une chemise et un pantalon cuir noire pour l'air, Magnus lui suivit des yeux.

\- Magnus lui appela –Camille pour la troisième fois agacé

Magnus regarda Camille et baissa la tête mais continuai à regarder discrètement Alec du coin de l'œil. Alec sortit de sa chambre pour aller s'entraîner aux poignards quand il tomba sur Magnus qui s'entraînait sa magie. Il était torse nu, il vit que celui-ci transpirait vu la concentration qu'il faisait. Il le regardait avec admiration et fascination, Magnus avait remarqua Alec en train de le regarder sourit narquoisement. Il fit exprès d'exposer un plus son torse plein sueur à son mari, de son côtés Alec commençait avoir chaud et il essayait de bouger mais la vue de son mari à moitié nu devant lui retournai complètement l'esprit. D'ailleurs il était de suivre une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long du dos de Magnus qui terminai sa course dans le pantalon, il avala difficilement la salive. Quand il remonta son regard, il croisa celui doré de Magnus qui souriait moqueusement, il rougit et s'enfuyais. Magnus ricana de la réaction d'Alec, il prit une serviette et regardai là où son mari était avant de s'en allait. Le lendemain, Alec était dans la salle de réunion destiné à l'impératrice en compagnie de Jace, Izzy et Tessa. Il était caresser distraitement président Miaou, d'après Tessa ce chat déteste tout le monde excepté Magnus et maintenant Alec qui l'avait quasiment adopté. Il pensait à son sorcier de mari avant de rougir violemment ce qui s'est passé un peu tôt ce qui n'échappa pas à tout le monde.

\- Ca va Alec s'inquiéta sa sœur

\- Oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensés

\- A quoi tu pensais pour que tu rougisses comme ça ? interrogea Jace

\- Euh je… en …je ne rougis pas bafouilla t-il

\- Je crois savoir ce qui se passe dit Tessa avec un sourire malicieux

\- Qu'est ce qui passe ? questionna Jace

\- Il se passe qu'il y a l'amour dans l'air répondit la jeune femme

\- L'amour ? commenta Jace

\- L'amour est un arc-en ciel de sentiments, tu vois la vie en rose, tu as envie d'être avec cette personne qui fait battre ton cœur, tu bafouille devant lui, et d'autre chose

\- Comment tu peux savoir cela Tessa ? demanda Alec

\- C'est parce que moi aussi j'ai été amoureuse et je le suis toujours deux personnes, l'un est mort et l'autre en voyage

\- Votre Altesse, l'empereur m'envoie pour vous donne ceci fit Catarina en entrant

Catarina été accompagné de Maia qui avait une longue chose caché par un drap, elle fit lever le drap et découvrit un arc en bois et des flèches avec un écharpe bleu plié à côtés. Alec prit l'arc et l'essaya, découvrit que l'arc était léger et souple,

\- Dites à l'empereur que le cadeau me plait beaucoup,

\- Ce n'est pas encore fini, l'empereur a fait organiser une fête nephilims en votre honneur

\- En mon honneur, fit Alec

\- Bien sûr Alec, je ne crois que mon cher beau-frère en train de te courtiser

\- Alec rougis ce qui fit sourire tout le monde,

\- Alors je ne serai pas indifférent à cela, répondit t-il

\- Qu'est que tu vas faire ? demanda Tessa

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire

\- Je te suggère de faire la cuisine, tu pourrais lui faire goûter la cuisine d'Idris lui suggéra Izzy

\- Tu es géniale, je vais cuisiner pour le repas de ce midi

\- Je voudrais bien voir ça rigola Maia

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Vous êtes l'impératrice d'Alicante répondit Tessa

\- Alors je ne serais qu'un mari qui cuisine pour son époux

Tout le monde sourit à cela, puis ils se rendirent tous à la cuisine. Le cuisinier royale était étonné de voir l'Impératrice dans sa cuisine, et n'arrête pas de regarder Alec qui était mal à l'aise à cela. Jace en voyant le gène d'Alec

\- Un problème ? s'adressa Jace au cuisinier

\- C'est juste que c'est la première fois que l'impératrice entre dans notre cuisine, nos plats ne vous plaise pas votre altesse lui répondit le cuisine

\- Si, il me plaise beaucoup mais je veux juste cuisiner la cuisine d'Idris pour aujourd'hui c'est tout lui dit Alec

\- D'accord votre altesse, on a préparé ses marmites et les cocottes pour vous majestés

\- Bien, que tout le monde fait ce qu'il a faire

\- Oui votre majesté

Camille arriva prés de la cuisine et vis quelques cuisiniers en dehors de la cuisine, elle les interrogea et ils répondirent qu'Alec est dans la cuisine. Elle envoya une de ses dames dans la cuisine pour la faire annoncer et puis elle entra dans la cuisine, tout le monde s'était écarté sauf Alec.

\- Il y a une différence entre rêver et réaliser ses rêves, et ne vous pas méprenez pas que vous êtes devenu l'impératrice d'Alicante.

\- Qu'est que vous voulez dire ? lui demanda Alec

\- Je parle vos requêtes de garder vos runes et d'avoir vos frère et sœur prés de vous, et maintenant vous voulez contrôler la cuisine, je commence à comprendre

\- Le droit de toutes personnes mariées de contrôler la cuisine,

\- N'oubliez pas que votre mariage avec Magnus n'était qu'une alliance pour apporter la paix

\- Chez nous, le mariage est l'union de deux personne qui prends fin jusqu'à la mort nous sépare

\- Ne me fait pas de discours sur le mariage, de quelle mariage tu parle ? Celui qui n'est pas consommé cracha Camille

Alec fut ébranlé par la remarque, Jace et Izzy voulait intervenir mais Catarina les empêcha. Camille fut heureuse de voir le choc sur le visage d'Alec,

\- Le mariage est complet quand un héritier naît, et vous n'êtes pas capable de produire un héritier parce que Magnus ne peut pas te toucher alors prince Alexander laisser vos rêves à la porte et apprécié la coutume d'Edom dit-elle

\- Vous dit ses choses alors que tu es considéré comme la sœur de l'empereur

\- Sachez une chose prince, avant d'être considéré comme sa sœur j'étais son amante puis avec le temps je suis devenu comme sa sœur. Je l'ai protégé de tout le monde qui voulait le tuer, je me suis pris une flèche en plein poitrine pour lui, et je ne laisserai jamais ton influence sur lui s'exclama Camille avant de s'en allait

Jace et Izzy se précipita sur Alec pour le soutenir, Catarina et Tessa lui présentèrent leurs excuse auprès d'Alec comme elles ne peuvent pas dire quoi ce soit contre Camille vu sa position. Malgré cette altercation, ils finissent à temps le repas du midi. Alec s'habilla de l'écharpe que Magnus lui offert, et à arriva dans la salle à manger en emmenant les repas qu'il a préparé. Il vit qu'Ithuriel était présent, il fut heureux de le voir de même que Jace et Izzy. Magnus fut heureux de voir qu'Alec portait l'échappe bleu qu'il la fait envoyer par Catarina. Il fut noyé dans les yeux bleue d'Alec, on lui annonçait les repas aujourd'hui était des recettes de nephilims.

\- Eh bien, Mark, vous avez fait un travail excellent félicita-t-il

\- Majesté, aujourd'hui c'est l'impératrice qui a cuisiné le repas

\- Quoi comment est-ce possible c'était une fête en l'honneur de l'impératrice gronda Magnus

\- Ne le blâmais pas c'est moi qui avait voulu cuisiné, je voulais vous faire goûté la cuisine nephilims lui répondit Alec

\- Fallait pas vous donnez cette peine Alexander lui dit le sorcier

\- Je voulais vraiment cuisine, c'est Izzy qui m'a suggérai rougis Alec timidement

Camille énervé par leur conversation, s'avança

\- Je vous rappelle votre majesté qu'il y a une loi qui dit que tout repas servi par l'empereur doit être goûté par le cuisinier lui-même devant l'empereur mais comme aujourd'hui c'est le prince qui a cuisiné, il doit se soumettre à la loi en mangeant chaque plats qu'il a préparé

\- Mais Camille…

\- Même l'empereur ne peut pas se détourner cette loi donc commencé prince Alexander suggéra Camille froidement

Izzy voulait lui arracher les yeux de cette femme mais Jace lui fit calmer en lui rappelant la position de Camille, Jace lui conseilla de préparé une assiette pour Alec pour qu'il goûte les plats. Alec mangea en silence devant l'assemblé, quand il finit de goûté chaque plat, Izzy se tourna vers Camille

\- La nourriture est sain lui cracha Izzy qui se retint de l'insulter

\- Maintenant la nourriture peut être servie à sa Majestés

\- Qu'on m'emmène les plats qu'a mangés Alexander, je veux manger dans les mêmes plats que lui ordonna Magnus en souriant

\- On lui servit l'assiette d'Alec, il allait manger une cuillère

\- Ne manger pas ça cria Alec

\- Pourquoi donc ? questionna Magnus

\- Jace a oublie de mettre le sel dans ce plat répondit Alec en rougissant

Tout le monde se mirent à rire même Jace de la remarque d'Alec, celui-ci lança un regard de défi à Camille qui fut mécontent ce qui fit sourire Izzy, Tessa et Catarina. Magnus mangea et gémis de satisfaction à la nourriture qu'avait préparé Alec,

\- Cette nourriture est un vrai régal, je décrète qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui chaque Mercredi, le repas sera préparé par Alexander décréta Magnus en souriant à Alec

Alec rougis et sourit timidement.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Il est un peu plus longue que les autres chapitre, j'essaye d'être un peu plus long dans le prochain chapitre les choses va commencer à tourner au vinaigre bizz**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sissi1789 : Personne aime Camille même Camille se déteste elle-même XD**

 **Ylena : Ravie que ça te fasse plaisirs**

 **Kallie : Ne t'inquiète pas je mettrai le lemon**

 **Après la délibération, comme promis je ferai un lemon mais pas tout de suite. Troisième sondage : Fille ou garçon ?**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Après le repas, Ithuriel transmis le message de Robert qui désire le retour de Jace pour préparer son mariage avec la princesse Clary alors qu'Izzy décida de rester avec Alec encore un peu avant de rentrer à Idris. Le jour du départ de Jace, Alec était triste de la séparation avec son parabataï,

\- Ne t'en fais pas je reviendrai après avoir finis les préparatifs de mon mariage avec Clary

\- Je le sais mais après ton mariage avec Clary, je te ne verrai plus souvent dit Alec en baissant la tête

\- Alec, peut-être qu'on se verrait rarement mais notre lien lui sera toujours là, on sera toujours parabataï, je t'aimerai toujours mon frère lui dit Jace en lui prenant par l'épaule

\- Oh ! vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux, la dernière fois que tu étais comme ça, c'était le jour où tu avais cassé la stèle de maman et pendant une semaine tu pleurnichas en disant : Maman je t'aime je l'ai pas fait exprès ria Izzy

\- Et ce n'est pas prés d'arrivé à nouveau crois-moi grommela-Jace

\- Il est temps de partir, Prince Jace lui dit Ithuriel

Jace serra Izzy dans ses bras, quand vint le tour d'Alec il lui serra d'abord la main

\- Parabataï lui dit Jace

\- Parabataï lui répondit Alec

Jace le prit dans ses bras et le serra en lui murmurant qu'il sera toujours son frère, puis il monta sur son cheval. Il dit un dernier au revoir à son parabataï et Izzy avant de galoper avec Ithuriel, Izzy vint serrer son frère dans les bras après le départ de Jace. Il ne pleura pas mais il sentait comme si une partie de lui était partie avec Jace, il se détacha de sa sœur en lui disant ça va aller et qu'il devait rentrer au palais. Malgré l'absence de Jace, Alec passa beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur, Tessa et Maia. Parfois Catarina les rejoint pour bavarder, leurs passe-temps favori était trouver le nom le plus stupide pour désigner Camille ce qui terminait souvent par des fous rire. Depuis quelque jour, Alec passa du temps aussi avec Magnus. Quelquefois ils se promènent dans la cour ou le long du palais ou autre fois ils s'assirent et discute de tout et de rien dans le jardin, des fois Magnus assistaient à l'entraînement d'Alec à Tir à l'arc ce qui va de même pour Alec qui assistait Magnus dans ses réalisations de ses potions. Une fois, Magnus qui se promené avec Ragnor et Jordan, celui-ci parla de la récolte.

\- Une suggestion, dans certaines provinces souffre de la sécheresse, je suggère que nous suspendre les taxes le temps que la récolte soit à nouveau abondante lui conseilla Son premier Ministre

\- Tu as raison, faites cela tout de suite pour qu'on ne puisse pas perdre de temps et de même prévoyez aussi des mesures pour eux en cas où ordonna Magnus

\- Oui votre Majestés répondit Jordan en s'en allant

Ragnor allait partir lui aussi quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule puis il s'en allait en laissant Magnus seul, l'empereur regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait aux appartements de l'impératrice. Il vit Alec en train de libérer des oiseaux sous le désaccord de Maia et les rire d'Izzy et Tessa,

\- Votre altesse, l'empereur va me transformer en souris et le donnai à président Miaou pour vous avoir laissé libéré les oiseaux gronda Maia

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais vraiment les libéré moi-même lui répondit Alec avec un sourire satisfait

Magnus sourit à cela, arrivé le soir il se promena devant sa chambre en jetant quelque d'œil vers celle d'Alec. Alec qui en train dormir sentit comme si on l'observait, il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et vit Magnus en train faire les cents pas devant sa chambre. Il sourit avant de se recouchai dans son lit, le lendemain il fut avertis pour le départ de Catarina et de Tessa.

\- Il faut que j'aille aider certain provinces avec les potions que l'empereur à préparer tous ces mois, expliqua Catarina

\- Et moi, il faut que je rejoigne mon mari qui est de retour de son voyage lui expliqua à son tour Tessa

\- Vous allez tous les deux me manquer, j'espère que vous revenez vite dit Alec

\- Ne t'inquiet pas nous revenons très vite pour bavardé lui répondit Catarina

\- Et critiquai la sangsue blonde souri Tessa malicieusement

\- Je croyais que c'était l'hystérique blonde fit son tour Izzy

\- Disons que on change assez souvent, qu'on se rappelle plus lesquelles le va le plus fit Maia

\- Je plain presque Camille dit Catarina

\- Tu la plains Catarina, tu vois comment elle est renfrogna Tessa

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissai finir ma phrase, je disais que je la plains parce que on ne trouve pas aucun noms pour elle

\- Tu m'as fait peur tout à coup, je croyais tu commence à l'apprécier fit Maia

\- Le jour où j'apprécierais Camille sera le jour où je la mettrais dehors du palais souri Catarina

Tout le monde rigolait à la remarque de Catarina avant qu'elles montent dans leur caravane chacune pour partir dans leurs provinces respectives, Alec et les filles leur dit au revoir. Le soir arrivait, une veille femme se faufila dans le palais sans que les gardes ne la voit. Celle-ci arriva dans la chambre de Camille, celle-ci l'attendait

\- Vous voilà enfin, je vous avais dit de ne pas être en retard gronda Camille

\- Pardonnez-moi Madame, j'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé lui répondit la veille femme

\- Donnez le moi, ordonna Camille qui tendit la main

La veille femme lui donna un flacon, Camille se réjouit et paya la veille femme en lui disant de disparaître hors de sa vue et ne pas remettre les pieds dans le palais. Une servante arriva avec une lettre dans sa main,

\- Dame Camille, voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé, les lettres que la princesse Isabelle avait reçues d'Idris de la part son fiancé de la princesse expliquèrent la servante

\- Enfin voilà autre chose qui pourrait faire tomber ce prince Alexander qui se croit plus malin que moi cracha Camille

\- Mais Dame Camille, les lettres qu'a reçues la princesse Isabelle, l'impératrice le sait

\- Ne t'en fais pas cela, je vais en sorte que Magnus croit que son mari a une liaison avec le fiancé de sa sœur, j'oublie une chose tu ne sais rien compris Maureen

\- Oui Ma dame fit la servante

Au royaume des féerique, Sébastian discuté du soupçon du premier ministre Ragnor au sujets qu'il détourne l'argent à son profit à Méliorn qui était dans son bain. Celui se leva et pris une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille,

\- Sébastian, il faut stopper Ragnor avant qu'il le relève la vérité à Jordan, si vous voulez de l'aide

\- Non, c'est une chose que je dois faire seul lui dit Sébastian

\- Ne soyez pas fou acceptez mon aide c'est grâce à Camille que nous sommes frère alors laissez-moi d'aidez

\- Non, Méliorn je honoré part votre attention mais je dois éliminer le problème moi-même

\- Très bien mais faite attention à vous

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Ragnor celui-ci discute des comptes sur le royaume gouverné Sébastian avec Jordan.

\- Alors ? demanda Ragnor

\- Il manque une certaine partie de l'argent qu'avait l'empereur au peuple mais qui gouverne ce royaume ? questionna Jordan

\- Il s'agit de Sébastian, je le savais depuis quelque temps que Sébastian détournait l'argent du peuple pour son profit

\- Bravo Premier Ministre Ragnor, mais vous oubliez que il manque de l'argent dans mes comptes que vous avez oubliée dit Sébastian entra dans le bureau

\- Que j'ai oubliée, plutôt vous escroquer le peuple pour votre profit s'écria Ragnor

\- Attention Ragnor, il peut vous arriver des choses si vous ne revoyait pas votre comptes menaça Sébastian

\- Sébastian, en me menaçant c'est menacer l'empereur cria Ragnor

Sébastian sortit son épée et tua Ragnor sous les yeux effrayé de Jordan, celui se dirige vers les appartements de Magnus en passant celui d'Alec. Maia en voyant Sébastian entrai dans les appartements d'Alec, cria

\- Majesté, Sébastian a tué le premier ministre Ragnor et il est maintenant dans l'appartement de l'Impératrice pour rejoindre le votre Majesté

Magnus ayant entendue Maia crié, il prit son épée pour stopper Sébastian. Sébastian avec son épée à la main vu Magnus sur les côtés essaya de lui donna un coup d'épée, Magnus le désarma et le figea avec ses pouvoirs sous le regard d'Alec qui était devant sa chambre. Les gardes du royaume vinrent arrêter Sébastian.

\- Espèces de traître, tu as tué un homme bon pour cacher tes crimes, il était un sujet loyal envers l'empire Edom, et qui était considéré comme mon meilleure ami mais tu l'as tué est pour ça ta punition c'est de d'être jeté d'en haut la tête la première s'exclama Magnus avec haine

\- Non Magnus, pitié supplia Sébastian qui fut traîné par les soldats avant d'être jetés la tête la première

Alec entendit le choc du corps de Sébastian en tombant d'en bas, il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir et de voir les soldats traînai le corps de celui-ci qui était toujours en vie. Ils le rejette en bas sous les ordres de Magnus, puis il referma en entendant encore le choc et les ouvrit quand les soldats le déclarèrent mort. Izzy vint le soutenir alors qu'il était sur le point de vomir, il rentra dans sa chambre. Izzy le pris dans ses bras et le caressa dans les cheveux et son dos pour le calmer vu qu'il trembla de tout son corps, Maia vint les rejoindre avec une potion. Maia le donna la potion pour apaiser ses tremblements, Alec lui rendit le verre en bafouillant un merci ce qui le calma instantanée.

\- C'est l'empereur qui vous envoyé la potion, en s'excusant de la violence qu'il fait preuve en punissant ce traître devant vous expliqua Maia

Alec rougit de l'attention de l'empereur fait preuve envers lui, hocha seulement la tête. Une servante entra et dona une lettre à Izzy, elle déchira l'enveloppe et lit la lettre ce qui la fait sourire.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Izzy ? questionna Alec

\- Simon vint me rencontrer ce soir, sourit Izzy rayonnante

\- Ce prince ennuyeux, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu peux lui trouver grommela Alec

\- Qui est le prince Simon ? demanda Maia

\- Simon est le prince héritier du royaume Dayligter, on s'est rencontré aux fiançailles de Jace et de Clary. Il était le représentant de ses parent au vu que les parents de Simon et celui de Clary se connaissent depuis longtemps. De plus Clary et Simon sont comme frère et sœurs, nos parents ont décidé de nous fiancer pour favoriser l'entends de nos trois familles c'est-à-dire la notre, celui de Clary et celui de Simon expliqua Isabelle

\- Ce type peut parler aussi vite que son ombre et il est aussi très ennuyeux qu'un rat mort que moi et Jace ont l'avait surnommé le prince des rats critiqua Alec

\- Toi et Jace vous n'avez jamais aimé, et maintenant il vient me rendre visite en secret dit Izzy

\- Pourquoi en secrets ? demanda Maia

\- Parce que normalement ils ne doivent pas se parler avant le mariage, alors parfois moi ou Jace ont s'est arrangé pour ne pas qu'Izzy se retrouve seule avec le prince des rats développa Alec

\- Je comprends et à quelle heure il vient ?

\- Ce soir, il m'a envoyé la lettre deux jours auparavant et il s'est mis en chemin répondit Izzy

\- Vous allez dire à l'empereur de son arrivé n'est ce pas ? demanda Maia

\- Je devais aller le dire mais ce qui s'est passé je n'ai eu le temps, je crois que je vais le dire dit Alec

\- Tu peux aller le demander je crois qu'il est dans son bureau, répondit Maia

\- Je vais y aller

Alec se dirigeai vers le bureau de Magnus, quand il croisa Camille sur le chemin. Alec fit un sourire crispé envers Camille,

\- Prince Alexander, que venez-vous faire là ? demanda Camille

\- Je suis venue parler de quelque chose à l'empereur, répondit Alec

\- L'empereur est en plein réunion, laissez moi transmettre le message à votre place lui conseilla Camille

\- Non, je préfère le dire moi-même dit Alec tendu

\- Vous me faites pas confiance Prince Alexander, n'oubliez pas que je suis la ministre de l'empereur avertit Camille

\- Bien veuillez prévenir l'empereur que le fiancé de la princesse Isabelle vient lui rendre visite ce soir et de plus leur rendez-vous ce fait dans la forêt pour ne pas qu'on découvre pour le prince Simon est venue rendre visite à ma sœur lui dit Alec

\- Très bien, je lui transmettrai le message, ne vous en faites pas dés que la réunion est finie je lui dirai lui rassura Camille

\- Je vous remercie

Alec se retourna et partit sans savoir qu'il venait tomber dans le piège tendue par Camille, le soir arrivé Alec et Izzy arriva à bosquet en utilisant leur runes de vision nocturne où ils virent un ombre se détacha et s'approcha d'eux. L'ombre rabattu la capuche qu'il lui cacha le visage, un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes, Izzy se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme pour l'embrasse. Alec roula des yeux en voyant sa sœur embrassant son fiancé, celui-ci se tourna vers lui,

\- Je souhaite vraiment que Jace soit là au moment j'avais de la compagnie souffla Alec

\- Bonsoir Alec ou je veux dire Impératrice d'Alicante ricana Simon

\- Fais gaffe ou je dis mon mari de te jetai en prison en te transformant en rats par la même occasion siffla Alec

\- Tu commenças à te plaindre auprès de ton mari, que c'est mignon l'ennuya t-il

\- Ca suffit Simon, laisse mon frère tranquille dit Izzy

\- Mais Izzy chérie, supplia Simon

Izzy l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire, et puis ils bavardèrent pendant un moment avant que Simon décide de rentrer. Simon embrassa une dernière fois Izzy avant de partir, ils rentrèrent au palais quand ils virent Magnus les attendre à l'entrée du palais. Alec voulut sourire mais il remarqua le visage crispé de Magnus,

\- Princesse Isabelle, veuillez rentrer dans le palais s'il vous plait pendant que je vais discuter avec mon mari demanda Magnus froidement sans lâcher Alec des yeux

\- Comme vous voulez votre majesté répondit Izzy confuse

\- Quand Izzy rentra dans le palais, Magnus ne lâcha pas Alec des yeux qui serrait et desserrait les poings.

\- Que faisiez –vous au beau milieu de la nuit en en seul compagnie de votre sœur ?demanda Magnus froidement

\- Je ne faisais accompagner Izzy, lui répondit Alec tendue par la froideur de Magnus

\- A cette heure de la nuit, quelle est le besoin de sortir pour accompagner votre sœur, est ce pour rencontrer le prince Jonathan Morgenstern cria Magnus

\- Le prince Jonathan, c'était le prince…

\- Vous m'avez trahi, le coupa-t-il Magnus

\- Trahi ?

\- Oui, vous m'avez trahi c'est Camille qui me l'a raconté et qui m'a mis en garde

\- Ce n'est pas moi mais c'est Camille qui t'a trahi, se défendit Alec

\- Camille ne me trahirait jamais, elle m'a toujours protégé et conseillai

\- C'est pour cela que je la respecte mais c'est même Camille qui a voulut nous séparé et qui a planté des mensonges dans ta tête contre moi, pourquoi ne la demande-tu pas ? demanda Alec

\- SILENCE, je t'interdis de dire un mot contre Camille s'exclama Magnus

\- Comme tu ne veux ne pas entendre un mot contre Camille, moi aussi je ne veux pas entendre un mot contre mon honneur et ma fidélité répliqua Alec

Magnus regarda Alec froidement alors que celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ravala ses larmes, et se tient droit comme un vrai nephilims

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, je suis malheureux alors je commençais à trouver l'amour, la confiance et le bonheur. Pourquoi on est arrivée là ? Comme on m'accuse de trahisons, je voudrais savoir ma punition dit Alec avec une voix enroué

\- Vous retournez à Idris chez votre famille, dit Magnus froidement

\- De même que l'amour est basé sur la confiance alors je l'accepte souffla Alec

\- Faites préparer les affaires de l'impératrice qu'ainsi que la princesse Isabelle pour son départ pour Idris ordonna Magnus

Alec laissai tomber une larme sur la joue à l'annonce de Magnus, pendant que les serviteurs rassemblait ses affaire Alec se laissai aller dans les bras d'Izzy dont elle s'en voulait un peu car c'était une partie de sa faute si elle avait en parler directement à son beau-frère Alec n'aurait été pas accusé de trahisons. Elle savait que c'est Camille qui avait manigancé ce coup, elle voulait arracher les yeux de cette femme mais elle se contentait de consoler son grand frère. Quelques jours après le départ d'Alec, Magnus se tenait seul dans la chambre d'Alec. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci était là, il pouvait encore entendre son rire et son entraînement au tir à l'arc dans la pièce. Au moment, Alec avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses tirs, il avait pris l'habitude de s'assoit sur le toit du palais pour regarder l'horizon depuis son arrivé. Izzy avait raconté à sa famille ce qui s'est passé, Jace voulut aller tuer Camille et Rober ainsi que Maryse espéré que leur gendre réalise son erreur en voyant la tristesse d'Alec.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Je sais, je suis un peu cruelle mais si vous voulez tuer, quelqu'un tuer Camille, hein pas moi. Dans le prochain Chapitre la vérité va éclater et le pardon de Magnus.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sissi1789 : Ne t'inquiète pas tout le monde veut la tuer**

 **Ylena : Magnus va ramait pour avoir son pardon**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas (Quels dommage !) mais Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Magnus errait sans but prés de la chambre d'Alec, parfois il s'assit sur le lit de celui-ci pour respirer. Alec lui manquer terriblement, il vit son chat grimpait sur le lit avant de se rouler en boule pour dormir. Il remarqua que depuis quelques jours après le départ d'Alec, son chat aimait dormir dans le lit d'Alec. Il soupira avant de se lever pour aller assister les réunions, il regarda son chat qui le regarda un instant avant de tourner la tête. Il cru rêver en voyant que son chat lui faire la gueule, il balançait la tête avant de sortir dans la chambre d'Alec. Quelque jour plus tard, en plein nuit on entendit des hurlements qui venaient dans la chambre de Magnus

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? Il te considère comme ta sœur, et toi tu ruine son mariage hurla Catarina

\- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, c'est tout réfuta Camille

\- Devoirs ? En allant raconter des mensonges à Magnus accusa Tessa

Magnus était confus ce qui s'est passé devant lui, après l'arrivées de Tessa et Catarina qu'on a raconté le départ d'Alec. Elles ont débarqué dans sa chambre en lui demandant de convoquer Camille et là elles se disputent devant lui sur la trahison d'Alec

\- Magnus, Alec ne t'a pas trahi, l'homme que lui et la princesse Isabelle était partis voir c'était le prince Simon le fiancé d'Isabelle lui expliqua Tessa

\- Mais il n'avait pas prévenu Camille de sa sortie objecta Magnus

\- Il avait prévenu Camille, mais elle a détourné le message en mettant le doute dans ta tête acheva Catarina

\- Mais le flacon de poison ? demanda Magnus

\- C'est Camille qui avait payé une veille femme pour faire croire qu'Alec a voulu te faire empoisonné répondit Catarina

\- Est-ce vrai ? demanda Magnus

\- C'est un pur mensonge, Magnus tu sais très bien, je suis innocente c'est vous qui mentez se défendit Camille en pointant le doigt accusateurs sur Tessa et Catarina

\- SILENCE CAMILLE, comment osez- vous parler comme ça à mes sœurs ? cria Magnus

La remarque de Magnus laissa tout le monde stupéfait, Catarina et Tessa était heureuse alors que Camille était choquée.

\- Réponds à ma question, est vrai ou faux ? demanda –t-il furieux

\- Maureen, va te répondre, MAUREEN appela Catarina

La jeune servante rentra dans la pièce et s'inclina devant Magnus, elle regarda Camille qui la menaça du regard.

\- N'est pas peur, parle ordonna Magnus

\- Majesté, j'ai vu Dame Camille payait une veille femme pour avoir le flacon de poison, puis je lui ai prévenu pour la lettre que la princesse Isabelle qu'avait reçue de la part de son fiancé. De plus l'impératrice avait voulu vous prévenir de leur sortie mais Dame Camille l'a défendue de vous parler, et puis elle m'a dit de me taire

\- Par Lilith, j'ai fait une terrible erreur en accusant injustement Alexander de trahison réalisa Magnus

\- Maureen se retira de la pièce alors que Camille se mire à craindre la punition que Magnus va lui infligé, Magnus se tourna vers elle

\- Je t'ai donné la même position que Tessa et Catarina car tu m'as protégé et voilà ce que je reçois en retour, tu me monte contre Alexander. Pour les bon loyaux services que tu as rendu, je te faisais rien mais je ne veux plus te voir devant moi va-t-en d'ici dit Magnus en se retournant

\- Camille qui pleurais regardait Tessa et Catarina pour qu'elles disent quelque chose, mais elles se taisaient alors elle sortit en pleurant. Tessa prit Magnus dans ses bras et le berça maternellement comme une mère ferait à son enfant, Catarina vint les rejoindre en caressant les cheveux de Magnus.

\- Il faut que tu ramène Alexander répondit Catarina

\- Comment faire je lui ai accusé à tord dit –t-il avec une voix enroué

\- Le pardon est plus grand preuve d'amour que vous pouvez faire lui expliqua Tessa

\- Ramène le Magnus, lui demanda les deux femmes

Magnus souffla et prit un air déterminé pour ramener son mari au palais, il prépare son voyage pour Idris. Arrivé à Idris, tout le monde était content de voir l'empereur leur rendre visite quand Izzy vint prévenir Alec de la visite de Magnus celui-ci se mire en colère

\- Quoi qu'il dit, je ne rentrerai pas avec lui grommela Alec

\- Mais Alec, il est ton mari répondit Izzy

\- Ce mari qui m'a envoyé ici, cette espèce de sorcier débile vociféra Alec

Izzy roula des yeux de la colère de son frère, mais elle était contente que son beau-frère leur rend visite pour venir cherche Alec. Depuis leurs arrivés Alec s'était muré dans un mutisme et passa son temps sur le toit du palais en regardant l'horizon, Jace et tout le monde essayait de le faire réagir mais en vain jusqu'à leur mère comprit qu'Alec était amoureux et souffrait du chagrin d'amour. Et quand l'annonce de la visite de l'empereur ça fait sortir complètement Alec de son mutisme et maintenant il n'arrêta de pester contre son mari.

\- Maintenant arrête de pester et prends ta stèle, tout le monde nous attends en bas lui dit Izzy

Alec prit sa stèle tout en continuant à pester, quand Magnus arriva dans la cour du palais, tout le monde l'accueillir avec des pétales de fleurs. Il descendit de son cheval et se dirigea vers Robert qui l'attendait avec un collier dont le pendentif avait une rune.

\- Puisse ce collier avec le pendentif de la rune d'alliance qui unit nos deux royaume fit Robert en remettant le collier à Magnus

\- Merci souri Magnus

\- Veuillez me suivre votre Majesté dit Robert en lui montrant le chemin

Magnus suivit Robert dans l'intérieur du palais en recevant des pétales de fleurs sur lui, il vit Maryse se tenir devant des tas d'Alexander. Magnus en voyant cela essaya de trouver le vrai Alec, Maryse comprit le regard de son gendre sourit doucement

\- Que cherche-vous chez gendre ? taquina Maryse

Le sorcier se reporta l'attention sur sa belle-mère, celle-ci prit sa stèle et passa sur la rune d'alliance pour souhaiter la bienvenue à l'empereur. Elle reposa sa stèle et se tourna vers Magnus

\- Nous avons une coutume à Idris, quand notre gendre nous rend visite il doit reconnaître son époux parmi les gens des appartements qui ont la même apparence que son époux. Si il arrive, il pourra dormir dans la chambre que son époux ou sinon il dormira à la belle étoile maintenant cher gendre retrouver votre Alec dit Maryse en laissant Magnus passait

Magnus passait parmi les différents Alec, il approcha vers l'un d'eux qui se crispa à son approche. Il fronçât les sourcils et balaya son regard quand il tomba sur la posture de l'un d'eux, il s'approcha vers lui et lui toucha la joue. Maryse vint à côtés de lui alors que tout le monde se désenchanté autours de lui rien ne comptait pour que les yeux bleue d'Alec

\- Vous avez trouvé votre Alec

Alec en voyant sa mère à côtés de lui prit sa stèle et passa sur la rune du mariage pour souhaiter son mari la bienvenue, il lui embrassa sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

\- Vous revenez vers moi ? chuchota Magnus

\- Je n'irai nulle part répondit Alec froidement

Magnus sut que la tâche va être compliquée, arrivé le soir il se retrouva dans la chambre d'Alec. Celui-ci était en train de ranger certain livres pour les mettre sur son bureau

\- Je suis venue vous ramener à Edom dit Magnus

\- Désolé mais je n'irais pas avec vous lui répondit Alec

\- Je trouve bizarre de me retrouver dans une chambre avec vous fit Magnus

\- Je trouve et il y a un moyen

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ca fit Alec en tirant sur une corde

\- Un rideau vinrent les séparés tous les deux ce qui fait reculer Magnus,

\- Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas du jeu Alexander bouda Magnus

\- C'est soit ça ou tu dors dehors dit Alec froidement

Alec se tourna et se changea pour aller dormir et bien placée le rideau pendant que Magnus essaye de lui parler, il fit le sourd.

\- Alexander, je suis désolé s'excusa Magnus

\- Dire désolé ne résoudra à rien cracha Alec

\- Je regrette mon erreur, c'est vrai j'aurai dû t'écouté au lieu de Camille

\- Au bonheur, il a compris mais c'est un trop tard non ironisa Alec

\- Alexander, je suis sincèrement désolé,

-Si tu avais un peu de jugeote, je ne serais pas là

\- Non, tu serais dans mon lit avec moi mon cœur plaisanta Magnus

Alec le fusilla du regard,

\- C'est pas drôle, lui répondit Alec en se mettant au lit

\- Alexander, n'ai-je pas réalisé tous vos souhaits ? demanda Magnus en le rejoignant et tira le rideau pour le regarder

\- Alors pourquoi je suis là, tu m'a peut-être gagner mais tu n'as pas conquis mon cœur, et cela montre la façon que tu gouverne lui expliqua Alec

\- La façon que je gouverne ? fit Magnus

\- Le jour où tu aurais conquis mon cœur s'approuvera que tu peux gouverner avec amour mais dans ce cas-là tu as du chemin à faire termina Alec

\- Mais Alexander…

\- Pas d'Alexander le coupa-t-il

\- IL EN A QUI ESSAYE DORMIR, SI VOUS VOULEZ VOUS ENVOYER EN L'AIR FAITE LE QU'ON PUISSE DORMIR cria Jace au bout du couloir

\- TAIS-TOI JACE, J'ESSAYE D'ECOUTER MOI cria Izzy à son tour

\- NON MAIS JE RÊVE, C'EST MA VIE PRIVE, JE VOUS SIGNALE cria Alec

\- ON EST DESOLE cria Jace et Izzy

\- Pardonne-leurs Alexander dit Magnus en se retenant de rire

\- Alec se promis de se venger de ses frère et sœurs, il ferma les yeux pour dormir.

\- Je suis désolé Alexander chuchota Magnus avant de se coucher à son tour

Alec ouvrit les yeux et sourit avant de dormir, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla seul dans le lit d'Alec. Il regarda à cotes de lui il vit qu'il était vide, il se leva et se rafraîchir. Il chercha Alec quand il tomba sur un combat d'épée, il reconnu l'un des runes d'Alec. Une idée se forgea dans sa tête en voyant le combat, il descendit et rejoignit les deux combattants. Alec venait de repousser violemment son adversaire, quand il vit Magnus descendre de l'escalier

\- Excellent, le félicita Magnus

Alec le regarda froidement, pendant qu'il prit l'épée en donnant ses bagues à un des gardes de la cour.

\- Voilà ce que je propose, si vous gagnez tu pourrais rester mais si tu perds tu viendras avec moi à Edom proposa Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Je sais là je doublement cruelle de couper court au duel, dans le prochain chapitre le duel, le nouveau titre de Magnus**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sissi1789 : Il sera plus que intéressant ;p**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommage) mais Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Magnus tourna l'épée dans ma main en regardant Alec qui le regardant avec indifférent

\- En garde fit Magnus en faisant un coup dans le vide

Il se rapprocha encore et donna un coup d'épée dont Alec para, Magnus eu satisfaction. Ils échangèrent deux coups,

\- Excellent dit Magnus

Ils échangeaient des coups d'épée jusqu'à Magnus attrapa la main d'Alec et le coinça sur une colonne de pierre puis il le coinça avec son corps. Magnus claqua des doigts, la chemise d'Alec s'ouvrit en deux en relevant son torse.

\- Une beauté aux yeux bleus susurra Magnus

Alec le repoussa et lui donna un coup d'épée, Magnus para le coup et s'emmêla les pieds et se rattrapa avec les colonnes et colla son dos avec la colonne. Il se baissa pour évité un coup d'épée et se releva et para celui d'Alec

\- Impératrice d'Alicante n'oubliez pas que je suis votre mari s'écria Magnus

Alec ria narquoisement en se reculant de relancé l'assaut, ils se combattent et coururent sur l'un et l'autre pour échanger un coup d'épée. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau face à face, Magnus leva la chemise d'Alec comme trophée alors que Alec se trouva torse nu devant lui

\- Retiré-vous ordonna Alec aux gardes qui surveillez

\- Dieu crée les anges le 7ème jour et le 8ème jour il leur donna des abdos parfait susurra Magnus

Alec fonçât sur Magnus qui riposta son coup, Alec glissât son épée pour une prise de force sur Magnus qui le fit avec une seule main. Puis il fit la même chose avec Alec qui le fit difficilement avec ses deux mains malgré la rune de force qu'il avait, Alec le repoussa à nouveau et lui donna des coups d'épée qu'il évitait. Magnus lui attrapa une main et Alec lui fit la même chose, il poussa Alec contre une colonne. Alec le regarda avec fureur, le sorcier se noya dans les yeux d'Alec et décela au delà de la colère de l'amour et du désir. Il vit que les yeux d'Alec regardèrent ses lèvres avec envie, il se pencha et s'empara des lèvres d'Alec. Puis il recula, et vit Alec se lécher les lèvres comme pour retenir le goût de Magnus. Il déglutit par ce geste sensuelle ce qui en profita Alec pour le repoussai, ils arrivèrent dans le jardin du palais. Alec donna un coup d'épée pour une prise de force qu'il passa derrière Magnus

\- Je ne retournerai pas à Edom lui chuchota Alec qui donna des frissons à Magnus

Magnus vit le drapeau d'Idris au dessus d'eux, repoussa Alec et fit face à celui-ci en coupant discrètement la corde. Quand Alec voulu donner un coup d'épée le drapeau tomba sur lui, il se débattait quelques minutes avant de regarder où était Magnus. Magnus arriva derrière lui et jeta des paillettes sur lui, il sourit de manière joueur ce qui agaça encore plus Alec qui essaya d'enlever les paillettes. Ils rebattent à nouveau quand Magnus s'emmêla les pieds avec un objet et tomba sur le dos, Allait lui donner le coup fatal quand il entendit le claquement de fouet, Magnus le désarma

\- J'ai gagné s'exclama Magnus

\- Non c'est Izzy qui m'a déconcentré répondit Alec

\- Mais quand même j'ai gagné ria Magnus

\- Izzy à cause de toi j'ai perdu gronda Alec envers sa sœur

\- Désolé Alec mais il y a un messager pour l'empereur répondit Izzy toute souriant

\- Dis au messager que j'arrive fit Magnus en se levant

Alec ramassa son épée en pestant contre sa sœur, Magnus lui donna l'épée

\- Pardonne-la Alexander, sans elle je n'aurai pas gagné contre elle mais sache que dans un combat une seule distraction peut…

\- La mort ou la défaite je le sais le coupa-t-il

\- Je croyais que les nephilims ne servaient que leurs armes de prédilection demanda Magnus

\- Jace nous entraîner moi et Izzy en cachette de nos parents répondit Alec

\- Il vous bien entraîner et j'ai eu de la chance de gagner, bien préparé vos affaires vous rentrer avec moi lui dit Magnus

\- Je n'irai nulle part réfuta Alec en s'en allant

Magnus le suivit et se plaça à ses côtés,

\- C'est contre le protocole, étant l'impératrice vous ne pouvez pas revenir sur votre paroles lui dit Magnus

\- Je fais ce qu'il me plait, je n'irai pas à Edom

\- D'accord, je ne te forcerai pas et tu sais pourquoi, parce que mon cœur me dit que tu va venir de toi-même dit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

Alec le regarda s'approchai et il recula jusqu'à une colonne, le sorcier le coinça et se pencha dans son cou et lui fit un suçon dans le cou. Magnus remonta sa langue derrière son oreille alors qu'Alec peinait pour ne pas gémir,

\- Car j'ai réussi gagner ton cœur et pour cela quand je retourne à Edom je l'emmène avec moi lui murmura Magnus dans son oreille

Magnus recula et eut satisfaction de l'état d'Alec, Alec était rouge de plaisirs la bouche ouverte. Il partit alors qu'Alec sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, et c'est dans cet état que Jace et Izzy le trouva,

\- Alec tu m'entends fit Jace en essayant de réveiller son frère

\- Laisse-moi faire Jace dit Izzy en prenant la place de Jace

Izzy lui donna un coup dans le visage ce qui le fit réveilla complètement de son monde que Magnus l'avait envoyé

\- Bordel Izzy ça fait mal fit Alec en se massant la joue

\- Désolé mais ça fait 10 minutes qu'on essaye d'avoir ton attention mais tu étais ailleurs expliqua Izzy

\- Et c'est pourquoi tu m'as frappé gronda Alec

\- Alec, c'était pour dire que l'empereur repartait à Edom car il avait une affaire urgente et on voudrait savoir si tu partais avec lui demanda Jace

\- Je n'irais pas avec lui et de plus je lui ai déjà dit en face répondit Alec

\- Avant ou Après qu'il t'a fait le suçon dans ton cou taquina Izzy

\- Je… il…en…ça vous regardait pas bafouilla Alec en rougissant

\- Alors pourquoi toute cette paillette sur toi ? demanda Jace en se retenant de rire

\- MELER VOUS DE VOS AFFAIRES cria Alec rougis en s'en allant

Jace et Izzy éclata de rire de la réaction d'Alec, quelque mois plus tard Magnus voulut savoir si son peuple était heureux. Il se déguisa en paysans, il fut accompagné par Jordan et Raphael qui à la mort de Ragnor avait pris le rôle de celui-ci. Jordan essaya de dissuader l'empereur d'y aller sans escorte,

\- Majesté, vous ne devez pas il y aller c'est de la folie supplia Jordan

\- Jordan, je dois aller voir mon peuple s'il est heureux ou pas expliqua Magnus

\- J'ai compris votre majesté mais nous vous accompagnons

\- Bien, maintenant ne m'appelez pas Majesté lui dit Magnus

-Mais comment nous allons vous appelez demanda Raphaël

\- Simplement Magnus dit simplement Magnus

Magnus découvrit que son peuple souffrait des taxes sur les potions et d'autres choses, il questionna Jordan s'il payait lui aussi certain taxes ce qui lui répondit affirmativement. Magnus rentra au palais et convoqua en toute urgence ses conseillers. Il demanda où l'argent des taxes aille en se levant de son trône

\- Majesté, l'argent des taxe va dans la trésorerie royale répondit Jordan

\- Qu'est ce que la trésorerie royale, qu'est que le trésor, somme –nous des envahisseurs, c'est mon pays, je ne veux la piller, j'embrasse toute les religions, je veux le meilleur pour mon peuple expliqua Magnus devant son assemblé

\- Ne vous laissez vos émotions vous dominez, c'est inconvenable votre majesté lui dit le conseiller Eidolon en pointant le doigt sur Magnus

Magnus regarda le doigt du conseiller qui regretta son geste, Magnus se retourna s'assoit sur son trône.

\- J'annonce la supprimassions des taxes et cela se fera publiquement décréta Magnus

Tout le peuple se réjouissait de la nouvelle, ils organisèrent une fête dans la cour du palais. Chaque roi qui ont acceptai servir Magnus lui vint présentait leur hommage, et le peuple de chaque peuple des royaumes dansèrent en rendant hommage à Magnus. Magnus reconnu même quelque fermier qui lui avait expliqué sur les taxes, ils prient peur en reconnaissant Magnus mais Magnus leurs rassura de la tête.

\- L'impératrice d'Alicante Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood arrive à la cour lui annonça l'un des gardes

Magnus se tourna directe la tête vers l'entré où Alec fit son apparitions, Tessa et Catarina vit et sourit à le geste de Magnus qui comprise que leur ami était amoureux. Magnus vint accueillir Alec,

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir Alexander souriais Magnus heureux

\- Je devais revenir car après tout tu as gagné mon cœur répondit Alec en rougissant

Magnus lui sourit encore plus et pris sa main pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du palais, il le lâcha un instant la main d'Alec pour que celui-ci aille dire bonjour à Tessa et Catarina qui étais content de revoir leur ami.

\- Votre Majesté, le peuple est en liesse et pour cela ils veulent vous donner un titre, le titre de Grand Sorcier d'Alicante expliqua Jordan

\- Le titre de Grand Sorcier d'Alicante, je l'accepte avec joie dit Magnus choqué

\- Vive l'empereur Magnus BANE le grand sorcier d'Alicante clamèrent le peuple

\- Le grand sorcier d'Alicante chuchota Magnus ravie

Alec qui était à côtés de lui donna une pression sur la main, il le regarda avec amour ce qui fit rougir Alec qui sourit timide. Les soldats rassemblâmes les trésors royale, et le posa sur un cheval. Magnus accompagné d'Alec se dirigeai vers le cheval pour distribuer l'argent aux sujets, il lâcha la main d'Alec qui lui sourit et monta sur son cheval. Il distribua l'argent au peuple entouré de ses gardes quand il reçut une flèche dans la clavicule, les gardes essayèrent de trouver le coupable qui se préfère se donner la mort. Ils ramenèrent Magnus blessé, Tessa et Catarina accompagné d'Alec vint dans la chambre après entendu la nouvelle. Catarina s'affaissa autour de Magnus comme elle savait des sorts de guérison, elle commença à soigné la plaie de Magnus. Le soir arriva, la santé de Magnus est encore instable malgré les soins prodiguée par Catarina. Tessa en voyant le monde autour de Magnus, décida de renvoyer tout le monde. Elle envoya Alec se reposer après son long voyage en lui promettant de l'appeler si il y a un changement, mais têtue comme il est Tessa du usé de sa magie pour l'endormir et le ramena dans sa chambre. Quelque jour plus tard l'état de Magnus empirait de façon alarmante, Alec vint à côtés de Catarina qui commençait à ressentir les effets d'épuisement dans sa magie. Alec lui proposa d'utiliser sa force, ce qu'elle fit et réussit à stabiliser l'état de Magnus. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et vit Alec avec Catarina

\- Non, Magnus repose-toi dit Catarina en voyant celui qui voulait parler

\- L'empereur va bien, annonça les servantes qui allaient répandre la nouvelle

Après le réveil de Magnus, Alec s'occupait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour s'occuper de son mari qui appréciait ses efforts. Magnus allait beaucoup pour qu'il marche sans l'aide d'Alec, ce qui ravir celui-ci qui avait eu peur pour l'homme qu'il aime. Alec attendait torse nu dans sa chambre Magnus en faisant les cents pas, celui-ci arrivait sa tenue excentrique. Il rougit en voyant Magnus qui le déshabiller du regard avec un sourire appréciateurs

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir Alexander ? demanda Magnus amusé par l'attitude de son mari

\- Je voudrais que tu me grave cette rune sur mon cœur au dessus de celle du mariage lui répondit Alec en lui tendant la feuille où était inscrit la rune

\- Quelle est cette rune ? lui demanda Magnus

\- Je te le dirai après m'avoir marqué la rune lui dit Alec

Magnus prit la stèle d'Alec et lui marqua la rune qui était dessiné sur la feuille. Il se demanda que signifia la rune vu que Alec lui avait appris toute les différents sauf celui-ci, il recula quand il eu finis

\- Maintenant tu peux me dire quelle est cette rune lui redemanda Magnus

\- La rune d'amour murmura Alec en baissant la tête

Magnus s'approcha et leva la tête d'Alec pour que celui-ci le puisse regarder dans les yeux,

\- Maintenant dis-le moi dit Magnus

\- C'est une rune d'amour, fit Alec en rougissant

\- Une rune d'amour répéta Magnus

\- On le fait marqué sur notre cœur quand on est amoureux expliqua Alec

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa, et lui pris la main pour l'emmena dans sa chambre. Alec ne comprenant pas pourquoi Magnus l'entraînait sa chambre, Magnus le plaça devant un miroir.

\- Qu'est qui se passe Magnus demanda Alec

\- J'attends le bon moment fit Magnus en regardant dehors

Alec compris quand le soleil descendit du ciel et éclaira la pièce, Magnus le regarda enchanté car la lumière du miroir refléta sur Alec. Le reflet de la lumière donnait l'impression avait des ailes d'anges

\- Est- ce tu m'aime demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je suis amoureux de toi et toi ? fit Alec rougissant

\- Je suis amoureux de toi Alexander déclara Magnus

* * *

 **REVIEW ?**

 **Je sais doublement cruelle de couper court et par contre si vous voulez savoir qui as commandité de la tentative d'assassinat sur Magnus ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Dans le prochain chapitre le lemon et Le mariage de Jace. Bisous glacé**


	9. Chapter 8

**Merci aux personnes qui me suivent mon fic, je les embrasse très fort.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartient pas (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Après que le soleil soit couché, que la lune soit levé et les étoiles brillent qui éclairer partout dans la chambre de Magnus. Magnus alluma les bougies pour éclairer un peu plus la pièce, Ale le rejoins. Ils se firent face à face à la lueur de la bougie, Magnus prit la main d'Alec puis il l'emmena doucement loin de la bougie pour l'attirait vers lui et l'embrassait. Alec répondit au baiser, la langue de Magnus s'immisça pour trouver sa jumelle et commença un ballet sensuel. Alec passa ses mains sous la chemise de Magnus pour caresser doucement la peau caramel du sorcier, alors que Magnus embrassa le cou et lui fit un suçon. Alec gémissait sous les lèvres de Magnus, il se retournait pour partir mais Magnus le retint et l'enlaça en plaquant contre son torse au dos d'Alec. Il s'assit par terre en traînant Magnus à cotés, après quelques caresses et des baisers. Alec se leva pour aller regarder la lune mais se fit retenir par celui de Magnus qui était torse nu lui aussi, il le lâcha. Alec regarda la lune, avant de regarder Magnus et chanter dans la langue maternelle de Magnus ce qui laissa celui-ci stupéfait. Alec s'appuya sur les genoux de Magnus et termina sa mini chanson pour s'allonger à cotés de son mari, puis ce fut le tour d'Alec d'être stupéfait quand Magnus chanta dans la langue maternelle d'Alec. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux puis l'embrassa sur le front, les deux joue et enfin sur les lèvres. Alec se levât et pris la main de Magnus pour l'emmena au lit, Magnus lui caressa la joue en lui regardant pour lui demandant si il était sûr de lui. Alec lui embrassa comme réponse, Magnus lui répondit à son baiser. Il descendit ses lèvres vers le cou déposé des baiser et faire beaucoup de suçons. Alec gémissait doucement surtout quand Magnus lui mordillait les tétons, pendant que la main du sorcier se faufilait dans le pantalon d'Alec et prit l'érection d'Alec pour le caresser. Alec ne gémissait plus il cria son plaisirs en criant le nom de son mari ce qui ravir Magnus qui voulut qu'il chante encore plus, il descendit en plus bas en léchant le torse sans arrêtant des caressant l'érection d'Alec. Il suçota légèrement le nombril d'Alec ce qui fit rire celui-ci, il sourit à cela. Il enleva le pantalon et se lécha les lèvres en voyant le membre dressé d'Alec, Alec rougit en voyant le regard prédateur de Magnus. Le sorcier embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses d'Alec pour remonter et prendre l'objet de ses désirs en bouche, Alec hurlait de plaisirs en ce faisant exploser la voix sentant la langue de Magnus sur son sexe. Magnus claqua les doigts pour lubrifier ses doigts et faire coulisser ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Alec, Alec sentit une gêne mais bougeant ses hanches au rythme de des doigts du sorcier. Magnus se retira sur la bouche sans cesser pour bouger ses doigts, il vint embrasser Alec. En sentant Alec prête, il retira son pantalon, et il se présenta vers l'intimité en regardant une dernière fois Alec. Alec lui hocha la tête et il pénétra jusqu'à la garde, Ale cria de douleurs ce qui fit arrêter tous mouvements chez Magnus en lui laissant le temps de s'y habituer sa présence. Magnus lui embrassa dans le cou pour lui faire oublier la douleur,

\- Tu peux bouger maintenant lui chuchota Alec

Magnus se prié deux fois et commença à onduler ses hanches en faisant coulisser son sexe dans l'antre chaud d'Alec, il toucha plusieurs fois la prostate d'Alec. Alec se perdait dans un océan de plaisirs, il essayait de trouver un point d'ancrage en s'accrochant à la nuque de Magnus dont ses doigts lui griffèrent la nuque. Les pouvoirs de Magnus se manifestent en enveloppe les deux dans un cocon d'amour, Alec cria de jouissance et se déverse sur Magnus et Magnus vint quelque minute en se déversant en Alec. Il s'effondra sur Alec en respirant saccadé, il se retira d'Alec qui grimaça légèrement. Il se mire sur le côté en prenant Alec dans ses bras, il embrassa Alec sur son front humide

\- Aku cinta kamu lui dit Magnus

\- Ca signifie quoi lui demanda Alec somnolent

\- Je croyais que tu avais pris ma langue maternelle ria doucement Magnus

\- C'est Tessa qui m'appris la chanson c'est tout mais je ne sais pas la langue répondit Alec

\- Ca signifie je t'aime dans ma langue maternelle et pour nous quand nous le disons c'est que notre amour est très pur expliqua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi lui marmonna Alec en dormant

Magnus sourit et s'endormit à son tour, il se fit réveiller par une caresse sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur des yeux bleus abyssale rempli d'amour, Alec embrassa Magnus en guise de bonjour. Magnus lui retourna sur lui pour le surplombé et continua de l'embrassa, il commença à caresser le flanc d'Alec ce qui le fit rire. Magnus nota mentalement qu'Alec était chatouilleux, Alec rompit le baiser

\- Il est l'heure de se lever lui dit Alec

\- Je préfère passer ma journée avec toi comme ça répondit Magnus en lui déposant des baisers papillons dan le cou

\- Tes conseillers ne vous pas être content que tu passe la journée au lit rigola Alec

\- Surtout avec l'impératrice dans mon lit susurra Magnus en souriant malicieux

Alec rougis à la remarque de Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils firent l'amour une seconde fois, Magnus arriva en retard aux réunions qu'il devait assister le matin même. Alors qu'Alec rejoignit Tessa et Maia qui sourirent en voyant les suçons dans le cou d'Alec, elles dirent rien en savant la timidité d'Alec ce qui soulagea Alec. Quelques mois plus tard, Alec et Magnus se rendirent à Idris pour assister au mariage de Jace avec la princesse Clary. Alec était content de retrouver toute sa famille, il va en de même pour sa famille. Izzy lui serra beaucoup dans ses bras, puis elle vit plusieurs suçons dans le cou de son frère ce qui la fit sourire. Robert vint accueillir Magnus et lui fit présenter le roi Lucian le père de Clary

\- Je suis honorer de faire votre connaissance votre Majesté dit Lucian

\- Moi de même, je ne veux pas que vous m'appeler Majesté, je ne suis pas venue en tant que Empereur mais en tant que gendre du roi Robert que je suis venue lui répondit Magnus

\- Alors comment vais-je vous appeler ? demanda Luke

\- Magnus comme nous allons devenir de la même famille répondit Magnus

\- Très bien, vous avez raison dit Luke

Magnus tourna la tête et vis Alec en train de lui regarder, il fit un clin d'œil à Alec qui rougit et sourit ce qui n'échappa pas à Maryse qui compris que son fils et l'empereur était amoureux. Maryse attendit que Magnus termine la réunion politique avec Robert pour l'abordai,

\- Majesté appela-t-elle

\- Voyons votre altesse, je voudrai que vous m'appeliez Magnus et non votre majesté après tout je suis votre gendre un peu comme votre fils dit Magnus

\- Alors appeliez moi Maryse, répondit Maryse en souriant

\- Très bien, vous voulez me parler d'Alec, je suppose exacte ? demanda Magnus

\- Exactement, sachez que quand Alec était de retour d'Idris après que vous l'aviez accusé à tord fit Maryse en regardant Magnus

\- Je suis désolé pour cela, je me ne pardonnerai pas jamais ce qui s'est passé j'ai préféré écouter quelqu'un que mon propre mari lui répondit Magnus

\- Je le sais, comme je vous l'ai dit quand Alec était de retour, il s'était muré dans un mutisme que personne ne pouvait lui en sortir. Il passa ses journées soit sur le toit en regardant l'horizon ou dans cette pièce montrât Maryse à Magnus

\- Qu'est qu'il y a dans cette pièce ? demanda Magnus curieux

\- Regardai par vous-même, vous devez savoir que Alec ne laisse personne entrai dans cette pièce même pas sa famille lui expliqua Maryse

\- Mais pourquoi me le montrai ? dit Magnus

\- Pour vous montrer ceci lui fit entrer Maryse

Magnus eut le souffle coupé en voyant la pièce, il était rempli de peinture de lui-même. Maryse lui raconta que parfois Alec aimait faire de la peinture, depuis son retour il s'enferma dans cette pièce en dessinant le portrait de Magnus.

\- Alexander murmura-t-il émue

\- Il a toujours préféré qu'on l'appelle Alec lui sourit Maryse

\- Il me l'adit le soir de notre nuit de noce mais je préféré l'appeler Alexander répondit Magnus

\- En parlant de la nuit de noce, est que le mariage est…

\- Consommé ? oui il y a quelques mois de cela lui sourit Magnus

\- Merci de d'avoir pris le temps de discuter avec moi dit sa belle-mère

\- J'ai toujours le temps pour vous lui rassura Magnus

\- Je vous laisse rejoindre Alec

Magnus se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alec, où il entendit des rires, Quand il entra dans la chambre de son mari, il vit les frères et sœur d'Alec sur le lit de celui-ci en train de discuter. Izzy le vit et lui sourit

\- Alors mon cher beau-frère, il est comment au lit mon grand –frère ? demanda Izzy malicieuse

\- IZZY, rougis Alec

\- Ben quoi Alec, tu ne veux rien dire alors je demande à ton cher mari pour qu'il me dise répondit Izzy

\- Je vais te le dire très chère Isabelle, que ton frère est un excellent amant et si tu veux plus de détails je le dirai volontiers

\- MAGNUS, s'écria Alec s'empourprant

\- Moi, je vais dormir, je ne veux pas entendre ça et de plus c'est mon mariage demain et je ne veux faire des cauchemars s'exclama Jace en se levant

\- Merci Jace, au moins je peux compter sur toi souffla Alec en jetant un regard noirs à Izzy

\- On se retrouve demain pour la formation avant les derniers préparatifs répondit Jace

Alec hocha la tête pour lui que c'était ok, quand Jace passa à cotés de Magnus.

\- Dis sorcier sur une échelle de 1 à 10 il est comment Alec ? chuchota Jace

\- Sache Blondinet que c'est 10 pour ton frère chuchota à son tour Magnus

\- Merci de prendre soin de mon frère dit Jace en lui tapota l'épaule

\- Ton frère est tout ma vie maintenant

Jace s'en allait se coucher alors Alec foutu Izzy hors de sa chambre car elle voulait les détails de la première fois d'Alec à Magnus, ce qui mit Alec en rogne alors Magnus rigola au la moue boudeuse de son mari. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le détendit depuis quelque mois ils ont routine bien à eux, la journée Magnus occupait le royaume et Alec s'occupaient avec Tessa et Catarina et le soir ils se retrouvèrent et parlait de leur journée puis ils firent l'amour jusqu'au petit matin ce qui mit Magnus et Alec en retard sur le programme de la journée. Ils étaient devenus accros du corps de l'un et l'autre, comme ce soir Magnus fit l'amour à Alec après qu'il est mis une rune du silence. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur ou Jace entends ses cris ce qui avait fait rire Magnus, le lendemain comme d'habitude ils refirent l'amour malgré la protestation d'Alec qui ne voulait pas être pas en retard pour sa formation avec son parabataï. Les cheveux décoiffé encore plus que d'habitude et les joues encore qu'Alec arriva dans la salle d'entraînement,

\- Tu es en retard Alec s'impatienta Jace

\- Désolé, Jace

\- D'habitude tu es quelqu'un de ponctuel normalement, ce qui s'est passé pour que tu arrive en retard ? demanda Jace

\- Euh… je… dis…bafouilla Alec en rougissant

Jace comprit ce que Alec voulait dire et fit signe qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, puis ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'à Izzy vient les cherche pour qu'ils se préparent pour le mariage. Quand Alec marcha vers sa chambre, il sentit quelqu'un le prends par le bras et le coinça au mur. Il sentit une paire de lèvres collé sur le sien, il répondit au baiser en reconnaissant les paires de lèvres. Magnus se recula et l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Je me suis ennuyé de toi toute la journée dit Magnus dans le cou d'Alec

\- Je te signale qu'on doit assister un mariage dont je suis le témoin signala Alec

\- Pas envie, Blondinet peut se passer de toi pour son mariage mais moi j'ai besoin de toi dit Magnus

\- Magnus, je suis le parabataï de Jace s'est mon devoir d'être présent pour Jace argumenta Alec

\- Et moi ton mari, j'ai plus besoin de toi que lui ajouta Magnus

Alec soupira discrètement, une idée lui passa à l'esprit

\- Voila ce que je te propose on va assister au mariage et après on pourra s'éclipser à la fête où tu pourras me faire l'amour toute la nuit dans toute les pièces de mes appartements proposa Alec

\- J'accepte ta proposition accepta Magnus en se décollant d'Alec

\- Bien je vais me préparer dit Alec en s'en allant

Magnus lui tapa sur les fesses en lui faisant rappeler sa promesse. Après que le mariage de Jace fut terminé, Magnus s'empressant d'accaparer Alec qui était en train de parler à l'un des invités. Alec respecta sa parole et ils s'éclipsèrent de la fête ce qui n'échappa à Izzy qui ricana, comme convenu Magnus firent l'amour Alec dans toutes les pièces des appartements d'Alec.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous du lemon ? C'est la première fois que je fais cela dis moi si vous avez aimée ou pas. Et bien Maintenant Magnus et Alec sont devenus des vrais lapins. Dans le prochain chapitre, la découverte du commanditaire de la tentative du meurtre de Magnus. Bisous glacé**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sissi 1789 : Et oui pire que des lapins, par contre le bébé ne sera pas pour tout de suite et de plus pour une fois ce n'est pas Camille**

 **Ylena : Disons que j'ai essayé de mon mieux pour que soit à la fois sensuelle et sexuelle**

 **Marie3000: Merci à toi, ton compliment me touche beaucoup**

 **Merci à tout ce qu'il me suive !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

\- Le commanditaire de la tentative d'assassinat est Méliorn votre demi-frère répondit Raphaël

Alec qui était en compagnie de Tessa et Catarina entendit un orage éclaté alors il y a quelque minute, il faisait un beau soleil Tessa et Catarina devinrent livide

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Alec en voyant l'orage

\- C'est les pouvoirs de Magnus qui se manifeste sous la colère, il y a dû avoir une mauvaise nouvelle pour que ses pouvoirs agissent comme ça répondit Tessa

\- Je vais aller le voir dit Alec

\- Non, tu n'as aucun droit d'y aller sans l'approbation de Magnus de plus tu pourras y allez dés que la réunion est terminé expliqua Catarina

\- Regarde, l'orage se calme ça signifie que tout va bien pour l'instant confie Tessa

\- Ce qui se passa l'orage se calma, le beau temps fit à nouveau son retour. Maia arriva essoufflé

\- Votre altesse, votre père est ici et il est en conférence avec l'empereur annonça Maia

\- Quoi ? cria Alec en se levant

Alec voulut se rendre dans la salle de réunion quand il fut stopper par Jace, il vit que Izzy et Clary était présent aussi

\- Jace, Izzy, Clary qu'est que vous faites là ? demanda Alec surpris de les voir

\- C'est comme ça que tu nous accueille plaisant son frère

\- Pardon répondit Alec en les serrant rapidement

\- On est venus parce que Papa est venu en urgence voir l'empereur car Méliorn veut envahir Idris expliqua Izzy

\- Je vois, maman et Max …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, papa est venu justement pour ça de toute façons papa nous débriefing plus tard la situation ce que il aura monté avec l'empereur

\- Et toi Clary ? demanda Alec à la rouquine

\- Je suis venu en tant que la représentante de mon père, comme maintenant nous somme une famille, mon père enverra son armée pour prêter main-forte à celui d'Idris

\- Je suis rassuré soulagea Alec

\- Ne parlons plus de cela pour le moment, ça fait trois mois qu'on s'est pas vu depuis le mariage de Jace dit Izzy

\- C'est vrai, et on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper dit Tessa en arrivant derrière Alec

\- Tessa, Catarina je suis content de vous voir ça fait bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu dit Izzy en allant leur dire bonjour

\- Moi de même Princesse Isabelle dit Catarina

\- Appelez-moi Izzy, fit Izzy souriante

\- Je suppose que vous êtes la princesse Clarissa ? demanda Catarina

\- Oui affirma Clary

Les filles commençant à parler chiffons, Jace et Alec s'éclipsa pour se retrouver dans la salle d'entraînements d'Alec. Alors ils s'entraînaient un peu à l'épée, jusqu'à la victoire d'Alec

\- Alec, dis moi tu t'es beaucoup entraîner, d'habitude c'est moi qui gagné toujours à l'épée s'étonna Jace à la victoire d'Alec

\- Disons que j'ai un partenaire d'entraînement qui a eu de l'expérience sur le terrain expliqua Alec en rangeant son épée avec celle de Jace

\- Je suppose que tu parle de l'empereur ? demanda son parabataï

\- Oui, il m'aidé dans mon entraînement que je suis devenu un peu expert en épée, mais je préfère mon arc fit Alec en sortant de la pièce avec Jace

\- Il t'entraîne aussi au corps à corps demanda Jace

Alec rougis violemment ce qui inquiéta Jace,

\- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Jace

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien rassura Alec

\- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? taquina Jace

\- Pour rien fit Alec rouge

Jace éclata de rire à la réaction de son frère, celui-ci était devenu rouge comme une tomate. Les filles les rejoins, ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de se sépare car il était tard. Alec allait dans la chambre de Magnus mais ne le trouva pas dans la chambre, il chercha dans son bureau et il le trouva dans la salle du trône. Magnus était debout devant le trône, Alec vint l'enlacé par derrière.

\- Ca s'est bien passé l'entretien avec mon père ? demanda Alec

\- Oui, dans deux jours le temps que l'armée du roi Lucian arrive pour nous prêter main-forte puis nous irons aller stopper Méliorn à la frontière avant qu'il n'atteigne Idris expliqua Magnus

\- Je veux venir avec toi, je veux être là pour te soutenir dans cette guerre dit Alec

\- Je préfère que tu reste ici, mais je sais quelque soit la manière tu viendras avec moi dit le sorcier en se retournant pour l'enlaçant fort

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Alec en voyant l'état de son mari

\- J'ai fait la promesse à mon père de ne jamais tuer ou que soit mal envers mes frère et sœurs mais quand je vois ce que Méliorn s'apprête à faire, je suis tiraillé entre la promesse de mon père et la justice que je dois faire preuve expliqua Magnus

\- Le seule conseil que je puisse te donner c'est écouter ton cœur, lui seul peut te donner la solution à ton problème conseilla Alec

\- Merci pour ce conseil mon amour lui remercia Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec répondit à son baiser, Magnus passa ses mains sous la chemise d'Alec. Alec soupirait de bien-être, Magnus descendit ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec pour déposer des baisers. Alec gémissait de plaisirs, Magnus en profita pour lui faire un suçon.

\- Magnus, pas ici quelqu'un risque de nous voir fit Alec gémissant sous les caresse

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas personne viendrait pas ici, puis j'ai toujours voulu te faire l'amour dans la salle du trône répondit Magnus en grignotant le cou d'Alec

\- Je ne crois pas que tes ministre et conseillers ne seront pas contents que tu couche avec l'impératrice dans la salle du trône argumenta Alec

\- Je m'en fous, je suis l'empereur, je fais ce qu'il me plait et en ce moment je veux t'entendre hurler mon nom sur le trône pendant que je serais en toi répliqua Magnus

Alec allait répondre mais Magnus le coupa en l'embrassant, il souleva Alec par les fesses. Il l'emmena vers le trône, il s'assit dessus en mettant Alec sur lui. Il enleva la chemise d'Alec, il commença à grignoter le torse d'Alec celui-ci avait la tête en arrière gémissant. Une ses main se faufila pour caresser le membre d'Alec, Alec cria de plaisirs ce qui fit enchanta Magnus de voir son mari dans cet état mais il voulait encore plus. Il échangea de position en profita pour enlevant le pantalon d'Alec, il prit le membre d'Alec en bouche en préparant son mari. Quand il pénétra Alec doucement, il gémissait alors qu'Alec se faisait exploser la voix de plaisirs. Il bougeant ses hanches puis il changeait de position en asseyant sur le trône Alec toujours sur lui, Alec le regardait curieusement et quand il bougea à nouveau en Alec. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière bougeait aussi ses hanches jusqu'à il se déversa sur Magnus qui vint quelques minutes après lui. Alec s'effondra sur lui, Magnus lui caressait ses cheveux humides.

\- Je t'aime lui dit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi lui répondit Magnus

Alec sourit et ferma les yeux quand il sentit Magnus bouger en lui, il leva la tête. Magnus lui sourit perversement, il allait protester quand Magnus lui donna un coup plus fort ce qui le fit criai. Le lendemain, Alec se réveilla sous les caresses de Magnus, il ouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa. Magnus répondit à son baiser, et profita pour approfondir un peu plus ses caresses.

\- Encore, on l'a fait quatre fois dans la salle du trône puis deux fois dans les couloirs et enfin je ne sais pas combien de fois dans la chambre souri Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis devenue accro à ton corps mon ange, lui répondit Magnus

\- Vu la fréquence de nos rapports quand on fait l'amour, je serais devenu enceinte d'une armée

\- Une armée d'Alec souri Magnus avant de l'embrasser

Alec lui répondit à son baiser et ils firent l'amour encore une fois, puis ils s'habillèrent pour commencer leurs programme de la journée. Alec arriva dans le salon, il vit que les filles étaient là mais Jace était absent.

\- Où est Jace ? demanda Alec

\- Il parle avec papa en attendant l'empereur, de plus ça fait un moment qu'on attend lui répondit Izzy malicieuse

\- Je suis réveillé en retard mentis Alec rouge

\- Tu faisais quoi hier soir pour que tu sois si fatigué pour que tu te réveille tard demanda Izzy en faisant sourire tout le monde

\- Je me suis entraîné toute la nuit mentis Alec d'en plus rouge

\- Tu n'es pas doué pour mentir grand frère, de plus on a remarqué les suçons qu'il y a dans ton cou rigola Izzy

Alec rougis et essaya de cacher son cou ce qui fit rire tout le monde, Jace entra dans le salon. Alec en profitai pour demander les nouvelles à Jace

\- Tu as parlé de quoi à papa demanda Alec

\- Rien de particuliers, papa attendait l'empereur dans la salle du trône répondit Jace après avoir embrassé sa femme

Il rougit à la mention de la salle du trône, ce qui n'échappa à tout le monde.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la salle du trône demanda Tessa

\- Pas du tout répondit Alec rouge

\- Allez grand frère, fais nous partagé ton petit secret s'il te plait supplia Izzy

\- Pas question, c'est ma vie il ne concerne moi et Magnus répondit Alec

\- Tu peux me le dire, je suis ton parabataï dit Jace

Alec soupira de dépit et roula les yeux, et avoua qu'ils avaient couché ensemble dans la salle du trône.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi coquin grand frère taquina Izzy

\- Je… c'est Magnus… bafouilla Alec rouge comme une tomate

\- C'est pour ça que l'empereur souriait dans la salle du trône révéla Jace

Alec était cramoisi ce qui fait rire tout le monde, puis ils changèrent de sujets. Deux jours plus tard, l'armée du roi Lucian arriva en renforts pour aider celui d'Idris et d'Edom. L'armée de Méliorn était presque à la frontière quand un soldat vint prévenir celui-ci que l'armée de Magnus arrivait vers eux, il ordonna que à quelle distance était l'armée. L'armée de Magnus s'installa à 2 km en face de Méliorn, Magnus accompagné de ses conseillers dans sa tente qui lui conseiller d'attaquer Méliorn. Magnus qui regardait l'armée en face de lui, il écouta son cœur ce que l'avait conseillé Alec.

\- Faite le drapeau blanc ordonna Magnus

\- Etes-vous sûr votre Majesté demanda Raphaël

\- Oui répondit simplement Magnus en fermant les yeux

Raphaël fit lever le drapeau blanc, Méliorn qui était entouré du conseiller Eidolon qui lui proposa de faire un duel entre lui et Magnus. Méliorn envoya une missive pour le duel, ce qu'accepta Magnus qui ne voulait pas aucune effusion de sang. Il rencontra son demi-frère à la frontière de leur armée,

\- Voilà ce que je te propose Magnus, nous combattons en duel tous les deux dit Méliorn

\- Très bien quels sont les enjeux ? demanda Magnus

\- Si je gagne Alicante sera à moi et si je perds je ferai tout ce que tu veux proposa Méliorn

\- J'accepte l'enjeu accepta Magnus

Magnus retourna dans sa tente, tout ses conseiller et ministre essayait de le dissuader ce duel.

\- Je ne veux pas que le pays d'Alicante tombe entre les mains de Méliorn annonça Magnus en se préparant pour son combat

\- Sachez que Méliorn ne vous épargneras pas votre majesté dit Robert

\- Je le sais, ne vous en faites pas pour cela, rassura Magnus

Il vit Alec entrai dans sa tente, il était inquiet pour lui. Magnus fit sortir tout le monde pour être seul avec Alec, celui-ci vint se réfugiait dans ses bras. Il le serra dans ses bras, et lui fit lever le menton pour l'embrasser

\- Reviens-moi en entier demanda Alec

\- Je te le promets mon ange promis Magnus

Magnus sortit habiller de son armure et son épée prête pour affronter Méliorn, Méliorn l'attendait à la frontière de leurs armées.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous du deuxième lemon, des vrai lapins ce deux là. Dans le prochain chapitre le duel de Magnus et Méliorn et le mariage d'Izzy. Petit sondage : j'épargne Méliorn ou pas ?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sissi1789 : Tout le monde s'est qu'Alec peut tomber enceinte**

 **Marie3000 : Ne t'en fais pas je ne toucherai pas à Magnus**

 **Plopy : Ravie que tu adore**

 **Merci pour ce qu'il me suive !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

Magnus s'avança habillé de son armure, Méliorn fit la même chose de son cotés. Méliorn attaqua Magnus sur le flanc, Magnus para pour riposta à son tour. Ils échangeaient des coups d'épée, ils firent une prise de force. Méliorn donna un coup de pieds dans l'estomac de Magnus ce qui le fit tombait par terre, en voyant cela Alec voulut le rejoindre mais il fut retenue par Jace

\- Jace laisse-moi y aller supplia Alec en se débattant dans les bras de son parabataï

\- C'est le combat de l'empereur, si tu y va tu le blesseras son honneur et fierté car tu as intervenu. Rappelle-toi ce qu'on a pris dans un duel lui rappela Jace

\- On ne intervient pas dans une duel car l'honneur d'un combattant est en jeux et si on intervient l'honneur sera bafoué répondit Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais fait lui confiance lui conseilla Jace en posant sa main sur l'épaule

Magnus se roula sur les côtés pour évité un coup de Méliorn, il se leva et riposta à son tour. Il fit une prise à Méliorn qui tomba par terre, Magnus pointât son épée sous la gorge de Méliorn.

\- MELIORN, si je n'avais pas fait cette promesse à notre père je t'aurai tué de la pointe de mon épée, pour ta punition je te retire tout tes privilèges et tu seras exilé d'Edom s'exclama Magnus

\- Bien votre Majestés répondit Méliorn

Magnus baissa l'épée et leva la tête vers le conseiller Eidolon qui commença à craindre la colère de Magnus, quand Magnus voulut retourner vers sa tente Méliorn en profita pour donner un coup en traître. Mais il reçut une flèche dans l'épaule et Magnus en profita pour le tuer avec ses pouvoirs qui le tuèrent sur le coup, il se tourna vers la tente et vit Alec l'arc en main. Il lui sourit en le voyant courir vers lui en lâchant son arc par terre pour se réfugia dans ses bras, il lui prit dans ses bras en lâchant un petit cri de douleurs

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu viens me sauver la vie et puis ce sont des égratignures que j'ai lui rassura Magnus

\- Je suis désolé pour toi car tu as tué ton frère malgré la promesse de ton père dit Alec

\- Au contraire je l'ai respecté mais je l'ai tué car il allait me tuer lui répondit Magnus

\- Je suis heureux de te voir en vie fit Alec en le serrant fort

Magnus lui serra et lui fit lever la tête pour l'embrasser, Alec lui répondit à son baiser. Puis ils retournèrent à Edom, Magnus prépare les funérailles de son frère en dépit de sa trahison. Tout le long des funérailles, Alec soutenu Magnus en lui tenant la main. Magnus regarda le conseiller Eidolon devant tout le conseil,

\- Conseiller Eidolon, une seule religion ne peut pas dominer sur tous les autres, de plus votre participation à la trahison de Méliorn, je vous condamne à l'exil d'Edom annonça Magnus

Le conseiller Eidolon se retira de la salle, Magnus se tourna vers Alec qui assirent derrière un rideau avec Tessa et Catarina qu'ainsi que les femmes des ministres. Il lui sourit amoureusement et Alec lui répondit à son sourire, il dispersa le conseil et rejoins Alec et l'embrassa. Quelques mois plus tard, Magnus et Alec se rendirent à Idris pour assisté aux fiançailles de Max avec la princesse Rebecca qui est la sœur du Roi Jonathan Morgenstern. Après la mort de Valentin, Jonathan monta sur le trône et fit une alliance avec le roi Robert en dédommagement du désaccord de son père. De plus après les fiançailles de Max, il y aura le mariage d'Izzy avec le prince Simon qui se tiendra un mois après les fiançailles de Max. A leurs arrivé, Robert Maryse leurs accueillirent Magnus et Alec. Alec serra sa famille dans ses bras, il vit le roi Jonathan arriva et se tendis en ayant peur de la réaction de Magnus.

\- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer l'empereur Magnus le grand sorcier d'alicante dit Jonathan en faisant face à Magnus

\- Moi de même, Roi Jonathan répondit Magnus

\- Je voudrais qu'on oublie les querelles qu'à provoquer mon père il y a un an de cela, demanda Jonathan

\- Bien sûr, comme je l'ai dis au roi Lucian au mariage de sa fille je suis ici en tant que gendre et non en tant qu'empereur répondit Magnus

\- Et moi en tant que le frère de la princesse

L'atmosphère était tendue pendant la conversation, Robert mit fin à la conversation en invitant tout le monde à se reposer. Magnus était dans la chambre avec Alec,

\- Magnus, quoi qu'il arrive promets moi que si Jonathan te provoque, ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu demanda Alec

\- Je te le promets, mais deux conditions souris Magnus

\- Lesquelles ? répondit Alec en souriant à son tour se souvenant ce qui lui avait proposé à leur mariage

\- La première condition est que tu passe la journée demain dés que j'aurai terminé la réunion avec ton père posa Magnus

\- D'accord pour la première condition et la deuxième condition sera pour plus tard fi Magnus en l'enlaçant

\- C'est d'accord pour la deuxième condition dit Alec

\- Bien et si on passé aux choses sérieuse demanda Magnus en embrassant Alec

\- Tu n'es jamais rassasié, on a fait l'amour presque dans tout les pièces du palais à d'Edom gémit Alec en jetant sa tête en arrière pour donner l'accès à Magnus

\- D'ailleurs mon préféré restera celle dans la salle de réunion

Magnus faufilât sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre, Alec se dégagea de Magnus pour ouvrir la porte sous les protestations de son mari. Alec vit que c'était son petit frère Max qui était venue voir Alec,

\- Max, tout va bien ? demanda Alec

\- Ca va, je voulais juste te parler de plus papa voulait parler avec l'empereur répondit Max

\- Je vais y aller, je suppose que Robert veuille me parler de politique supposa Magnus en s'en allant après avoir embrassé Alec

\- Vas-y entre Max fit Alec

Max entra dans la chambre de son grand frère,

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? demanda Alec

\- Rien de particulier, je voulais un peu te parler vu que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est parlé répondit Max

Alec sourit et parla avec son petit frère de tout et de rien, Izzy vint les appelai pour le dîner. Quand Alec arriva pour le dîner, il vit que Magnus était en plein conversation avec son père et Jonathan. Il s'assit à table et une servante vint lui donnai un plats quand il sentit une main sur la cuisse, il leva la tête et vit que la main appartenait à son mari qui parlait toujours. Il mit sa main sur celui de Magnus qui lie leurs main avec, ils restent comme ça tout le repas. Le lendemain, Alec était en train faire du tir à l'arc. Quand il sentit une présence derrière lui, il cru que c'était Magnus et continua à tirer quand il entendit un applaudissement.

\- C'est admirable de la part de l'impératrice de l'Alicante fit une voix

Alec se retourna et vit que c'est Jonathan qui souriait énigmatique, il se tendit en sa présence. Jonathan s'avança de quelque part mais s'arrêta puis il croisa ses bras derrière son dos,

\- Je sais que ça ferait un an que tu es marié mais je tiens à te félicité pour ton mariage avec l'empereur félicita Jonathan

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec

\- Je vais te laisser achever ton entraînement fit Jonathan en se retournant et s'en allant

Alec soupira longuement et rangea son arc, et se dirigeai vers sa pièce préférer. Il commença à peindre le visage de Magnus quand il sentit une paire de lèvres lui grignotait le cou, il se laissa à les lèvres. Il se retourna et embrassa Magnus, il répondit à son baiser. Magnus faufilât sa main sous la chemise, Alec gémis dans le baiser. Magnus rompit le baiser, il regarda Alec

\- J'ai envie de toi lui chuchota Magnus

\- Pas maintenant, ce soir pendant la fête de Fiançailles de Max, tout le monde sera à la fête donc ils n'auront pas entendre ce que nous faisons rougis Alec

\- J'ai hâte d'être ce soir fit Magnus

Alec rougis ce qui donna l'occasion à Magnus de l'embrassé, ils passent la journée ensemble. Après les fiançailles de Max, comme convenu Alec se laissa entraîner par Magnus pour lui faire l'amour dans sa pièce préféré. D'ailleurs depuis ce jour Alec ne vit plus sa pièce du même œil, il n'arrêta pas de repenser ce qui s'est passé à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans sa pièce. Le mariage d'Izzy approcha grand pas et celle-ci était si stressé qu'elle s'est mise à cuisiner pour calmer au grand horreur de Alec et Jace, Robert décréta plus tard que Izzy devrait plus s'approcher de la cuisine quelque soit pour la santé de tout le monde. Magnus passa beaucoup de temps avec sa belle-sœur avec qui il avait beaucoup de points communs au dam d'Alec, vu que sa sœur le harcelait pour lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé à leur première fois. Le jour du mariage d'Izzy, tout le monde était en liesse. Alec se dirigeai pour aider sa sœur après son câlin matinal avec Magnus, il vit Izzy dans sa robe de mariage doré. Il essuie discrètement une larme qui coulât, il vit encore sa sœur bébé. Son cœur se serra en sachant que celle-ci allait se marier dans quelque heure,

\- Alec ca va demanda Izzy inquiète

\- C'est rien répondit Alec

Alec s'approcha et enlaça sa sœur très fort, Izzy serra à son tour son grand-frère

\- Je t'aimerai toujours petite sœur dit Alec la voix enroué

\- Moi aussi je t'aimerai grand frère répondit Izzy

Leurs mère arriva et les trouva comme ça, elle sourit et se racla la gorge et les prévint que la cérémonie est sur le point de commencer. Alec rejoignit Magnus dans la salle de cérémonie, Magnus en voyant l'état de son mari le serra dans ses bras. Après que Simon et Izzy se soit marqué de la rune du Mariage, ils firent la fête. Magnus se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde

\- Je souhaite tout mes félicitations aux nouvelles mariées, je voudrais qu'annoncer deux choses, d'ailleurs cela te concerne aussi Maxwell, je voudrais vous donner en guise de cadeau de mariage le royaume Féerique pour très chère Isabelle et pour le royaume des anges pour toi Maxwell firent Magnus en portant un toast

Tout le monde applaudi aux cadeaux de mariage que venait offrir Magnus à Isabelle et Max, Alec fut choqué puis quand il regarda son père qui lui sourit, il comprit que son père était au courant. Magnus vint à cotés de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue,

\- Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? demanda Magnus

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais offrir les deux royaumes à Izzy et Max en guise de cadeau

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise et pour ton parabataï, je lui déjà offert la citée des os, le jour de son mariage fit Magnus en l'enlaçant

\- Merci mon amour pour le cadeau que tu leur as offert lui remercia Alec

\- Hum, si tu veux me remerciai, je connais qu'une seule façon est tu le sais ronronna Magnus dans le cou d'Alec qui rougit

\- D'accord, je vais embraser Izzy et je serai tout à toi susurra Alec

Magnus frémis devant les mots, il laissa passer un gémissement assez discrètement. Alec embrassa sa sœur et son nouveau beau-frère et les félicita encore avant de partir sous les yeux médusé de Jace et Simon alors que Clary et Izzy était amusée. Quand ils arrivèrent, difficilement dans la chambre d'Alec avec les folles embrassades et des caresses intimes et ils firent l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **J'ai voulu épargné Méliorn mais comme on m'a dit le tuer alors je le tué mais qu'en pensez-vous des fiançailles de Max ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'annonce de la grossesse d'Alec et le mariage de Max et un drame. Bisous**


	12. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touchera bientôt à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive :**

 **\- Le pacte du sang : Alec, Jace et Izzy vont débuter leur rentrée dans une nouvelle école, ils se sont fait de nouveaux amis mais ils sont troublé par un groupe de d'amis qui les observe. MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE rating M fics vampire**

 **\- Mariage : Alec et Magnus se sont fiancé et pendant quatre mois, on va voir leur appréhension au sujet de leur mariage. MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE rating T Basé sur le Vivah**

 **\- L'amant viendra chercher son époux : Magnus et Alec se sont rencontré au cours d'un voyage en Europe et tombèrent amoureux. Malheureusement Alec s'envolé à Idris où ses parents vont le fiancé à le fils de leurs amis, Magnus va aller à Idris cherché son Alec, MALEC, CLACE, SIZZY rating K+ Basé sur le DDLJ**

 **\- Une nuit avec le roi : L'histoire d'Esther version The Mortal instruments ratings M MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Un mec bien : Basé sur le film une fille bien, Magnus fit un pari avec Jonathan de changer Alec pour en faire le roi du bal de la promo mais il finit par Tomber amoureux rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Midnight sécrétary : Basé sur un manga du même titre, Alec se fait embauché comme secrétaire par l'entreprise Edom. Il est le secrétaire particulier de Magnus Bane un homme passionné de paillette et tenues excentrique et un vrai Casanova. Mais une nuit il découvre que son patron est un vampire. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, clace Mpreg.**

 **\- Akuma no eros : Pareil basé sur un manga. Alec amoureux de son frère Jace va convoquer un démon pour qu'il réalise son souhait que Jace tombe amoureux de lui mais il convoque Magnus Bane le diable en personne. Il voudrait réaliser le souhait d'Alec en échange de la virginité d'Alec rating M Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Malec ce soir comme promis.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Marie3000 : Bien sûr que je n'allais pas toucher notre chouchou,**

 **Sissi1789 : Voilà ton bébé qui arrive XD**

 **Comme je l'ai dit dans la note, cette fics touche bientôt à sa fin donc je voudrais que vous choisissiez parmi les 7 titre de fics que j'ai écrit pour que j'écrive le nouveau, vous aurez jusqu'à jeudi soir pour décider !**

 **Merci à tous ce qui me suit !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

Quatre mois après le mariage d'Izzy, Alec et Magnus était rentré au palais à Edom. Comme d'habitude, ils reprirent leur activité. Alec se réveilla comme à son habitude sous les caresses de Magnus, quand il ouvrit les yeux Magnus lui embrassa et il répondit à son baiser. Magnus allait approfondir ses caresses, quand Alec le repoussa violemment pour aller dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Magnus se leva et rejoignit son mari pour le soutenir pendant il renvoyait dans les toilettes, quand il eut finis Magnus lui servit un verre d'eau pour qu'il se rince la bouche.

\- Ca va ? demanda Magnus inquiet

\- Je suppose que j'ai du attraper quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien et … fit Alec avant de se précipité à nouveau dans les toilettes pour vomir à nouveau

Magnus grimaça avant le soutenir à nouveau, il aida à nettoyer Alec avant de le porter comme une mariée pour le mettre dans le lit.

\- Je ne veux pas voir sortir du lit et je dirai à Catarina de venir t'ausculter pour savoir ce que tu as dit Magnus

\- Je vais bien maintenant les nausées sont passé, objecta Alec

\- Je sais mon amour, mais là tu es pâle et de plus tu as des cernes sous les yeux répondit Magnus

\- Bon d'accords un point pour toi mais je suis fatiguée parce que tu me fais l'amour non stop rigola Alec

\- Bien sûr c'est de ma faute mais qui voulait que je lui fasse l'amour dans mon bureau ? et dans la salle d'entraînement ? répondit Magnus

Alec rougis à la remarque de son mari, ce qui donna Magnus l'envie de lui faire l'amour. Mais il se retint et l'embrassa à la place, il se leva et prit sa douche. Il vit que celui-ci s'est à nouveau endormi, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Repose-toi mon ange lui fit Magnus

Magnus se dirigea vers les appartements de Catarina, il frappa à sa porte. Catarina s'ouvrit et s'étonna de voir Magnus à ses appartements, elle laissa Magnus entré mais il fit signe à Catarina qu'il n'a pas le temps.

\- Je suis te voir si tu pouvais ausculter Alec, lui demanda Magnus

\- Qu'est qu'il a ? répondit Catarina

\- Il est beaucoup fatigué et de plus il a vomi cita Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller l'ausculter rassura Catarina

Magnus lui remercia et partis à sa réunion du matin, Catarina se dirigea vers la chambre de Magnus pour aller voir Alec. Celui-ci venait de se réveiller et avait pris une douche, il salua Catarina en la voyant arriver.

\- Tu es venue m'ausculter n'est ce pas ? demanda Alec

\- Oui, tu voudrais bien t'allonger sur le lit pour que je te regarde et enlève ton t-shirt demanda Catarina

Alec enleva son t-shirt et s'allongea sur le lit, Catarina s'assit à côtés de lui et utilisa ses pouvoirs sur lui. Alec regarda la jeune femme utilisait ses pouvoirs, il vit la concentration sur le visage de celle-ci puis il vit que qu'elle arrêta ses pouvoirs. Elle sourit maternellement et regarda Alec,

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle sourit Catarina

\- La mauvaise nouvelle ? s'inquiéta Alec

\- C'est que les nausées ne s'arrêtons pas de sitôt expliqua la jeune femme

\- La bonne nouvelle ? fit Alec un peu soulagé

\- Alec, tu es enceinte félicita Catarina

\- Quoi, je suis enceinte répéta Alec choqué

\- Oui, je dirai à peu trois mois que tu es enceinte répondit Catarina

Alec choqué passa sa main sur son ventre plat, il ressentit une grande chaleur où il passa sa main. Il sourit candidement

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Magnus, pour que tu lui dises ? demanda Catarina

\- Non, j'attendrai qu'il est finis ces réunions pour lui dire répondit Alec

\- D'accord, je te laisse reposer fit Catarina

\- Merci, beaucoup Catarina remercia Alec

Catarina lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- C'est à moi de te remercia, tu me donne la joie d'être tante lui répondit Catarina

Alec lui sourit, Catarina lui laissa seul pour se reposer. Il caressa son ventre et parla doucement avec son ventre,

\- Bonjour toi, je suis heureux de te faire ta connaissance et ton père sera fou de joie que tu es là. Tu verrais ton père et moi t'aimerons très fort mon bébé dit Alec

Magnus terminai son dernier réunion, et se dirigeai vers sa chambre. Il a été inquiet tout la journée pour Alec, quand il rentra dans sa chambre il vit que Alec n'était pas là. Il chercha partout avant de le retrouver dans la salle du trône. Alec était assis sur le trône, il souriait à Magnus comme s'il l'attendait.

\- Tu sais mon amour que c'est interdis de s'assoit sur le trône de l'empereur à part l'empereur fit Magnus en souriant

\- Je le sais, mais je m'assis quand même comme tu dis seul l'empereur a le droit de s'assoit sur le trône souriais Alec

\- Je ne comprends pas répondit Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- D'après toi mon amour demanda Alec en se levant

Magnus réfléchit et regarda Alec qui mit une main sur son ventre, il réalisa et ses lèvres s'étirent pour un sourire,

\- Tu es enceinte dit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et tomba sur ses genoux et posa sa tête sur le ventre plats d'Alec. Il l'embrassa le ventre et le caressa doucement

\- Mon amour, notre enfant, le fruit de notre amour. Tu es enceinte de notre enfant fit Magnus émerveillé

\- Oui notre enfant dit Alec en souriant

\- Merci mon amour, je t'aime dit Magnus en se levant pour embrasser Alec

Alec répondit à son baiser, Magnus le serra dans ses bras. Il porta Alec qui éclata de rire et l'emmena dans la chambre, il déposa Alec sur le lit. Il l'embrassa et grignota son cou, Alec gémis le nom de son mari. Il enleva la chemise d'Alec et le mordillais les tétons avant descendre vers le ventre d'Alec qu'il déposa plusieurs baisers sur le ventre,

\- Mon chérie, papa ne veut pas que tu regardes ce qui va se passez tu es encore trop jeune pour ça donc tu vas fermer les yeux pendant papa va faire plein bisous à ton papa fit Magnus en s'adressant au ventre d'Alec

Alec éclatât de rire, Magnus se rejoignit à son rire. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de reprendre son chemin, il enleva le pantalon d'Alec et prit le membre excité d'Alec. Il commença à pomper avant de le prendre en bouche, Alec cria le nom de son mari et serra les draps dans entre ses mains. Magnus lui prépara avec amour ce qui fit hurler Alec, il embrassa Alec. Il pénétra Alec et ondula ses hanches, Alec cria tout son plaisirs. Il se déversa en Alec alors que Alec se déversa sur lui, il se retira d'Alec et s'allongea à cotés de lui e lui prenant dans ses bras. Il caressa le ventre plat d'Alec, Alec s'endormit sous les caresses de son ventre. Il se réveilla sous les caresses de Magnus sur son ventre, il entendit celui-ci parla

\- Ton papa et moi seront hâte de te voir, mais pour l'instant tu vas rester au chaud dans son ventre pendant que tu grandisses et nous rejoindre. Je t'aime beaucoup mon bébé, il y a aura beaucoup de personne qui voudront te rencontrer, il y a ta grand-mère Maryse et ton grand-père Robert, ta tante Izzy, ton oncle Simon, tes tantes Catarina et Tessa, puis enfin Ta tante Clary et ton oncle Jace. Papa va t'apprendre comment embêter ton oncle Jace avec les canards et oui mon amour ton oncle a eu peur bleue des canards alors tu pourras l'ennuyer beaucoup mais chut il ne faut pas que tu dises rien à ton papa c'est un secret entre nous d'accord mon petit ange dit Magnus au ventre

Alec sourit et caressa les cheveux de Magnus, celui-ci lui vint l'embrasser en guise de bonjour. Ils firent l'amour puis allait annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, tout le monde était en liesse à l'annonce de la grossesse d'Alec. Magnus en profita pour envoyer une missive à Idris pour prévenir de l'heureux événement, quelque jour plus tard Maryse vint rencontrer son fils en personne pour l'aider dans sa grossesse accompagné de Jace et Clary. Alec fut triste que sa sœur ne puisse pas venir le voir mais elle adressa ses félicitations à son frère et son beau-frère, Jace fit un commentaire comme quoi son beau-frère et son frère était des vrais lapins qu'il fallait sans douter qu'Alec tombe enceinte aussi vite. Il se fit réprimander non seulement par sa femme mais aussi par Alec qui avec les hormones était un peu fleur bleue, Jace décréta plus tard de ne plus fâcher son parabataï après que celui avait demandé à son mari de transformé la chambre de Jace avec des canards. Alec pouvait passer de joyeux en tristesse en une seconde à cause de les hormones, et quand Magnus était dans les parages celui- ci était très excité qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir faire l'amour à son mari au grand bonheur de Magnus. De plus à chaque fois qu'ils allaient avoir une relation sexuelle ou le matin quand Alec se réveille, Magnus embrassa son ventre enflé et murmurai au bébé qu'il aimait ce qui faisait pleurer de joie Alec du aux hormones. Alec était proche de son accouchement, quand Izzy vint lui rendre visite avec Simon pour la naissance de sa future nièce ou son futur neveu. Alec se réveille à son habitude sous les caresses de Magnus sur son ventre enflé pendant que celui-ci parla au bébé qui bougeait beaucoup dans son ventre, il caressa les cheveux de son mari qui vint l'embrasser et commencer à lui faire l'amour. Il se leva avec difficilement avec son ventre enflé, Jace le vint en aide pour l'emmener au petit salon. Alec caressa son ventre pour calmer le bébé qui était très agitai, en voyant cela Izzy voulut toucher le ventre de son frère

\- Vas-y Izzy tu peux toucher répondit Alec

\- C'est merveilleux répondit Izzy en touchant le ventre d'Alec

\- A mon tour dit Jace

Quand Jace toucha le ventre de son frère, il s'émerveilla lui aussi.

\- Et ben j'ai hâte qu'il ou elle né pour lui apprendre à se battre et je pense qu'il ou elle serait un bon combattant rigolai Jace

\- Je me souviens que quand j'ai été enceinte de toi, les dernière jours avant l'accouchement tu étais toujours agité se rappela Maryse

\- C'est vrai, demanda Alec

\- Oui, d'ailleurs tu te calmais quand je chantai fit Maryse nostalgique

Alec sourit avant de grimaçais de douleur en sentant une contraction ce qui n'échappa pas personne,

\- Ca va Alec ? demanda Tessa

\- Ca va c'est juste le bébé dit Alec

Alec rassura tout le monde mais quand il voulut se lever pour aller se promener, il sentit une fuite entre ses jambes.

\- Euh, je crois que je viens me faire pipi dessus fit Alec à tout le monde

\- Alec tu viens seulement perdre les eaux répondit Maryse

\- Quoi mais… stoppa –t-il en se tenant le ventre

\- Vite Jace emmène Alec dans la chambre de l'impératrice dit Tessa à Jace

Jace aidât Alec à se lever et en lui faisant marcher doucement jusqu'à dans son ancien chambre, Tessa et Maryse prépara ce qu'il faut pour l'accouchement le temps que Catarina aile prévenir Magnus de l'accouchement. Celui-ci arriva en courant avec Catarina, et vit Alec sur le lit les jambes écarté, il s'installât à côtés d'Alec et lui tient la main.

\- Mon amour, je suis là assura Magnus

\- Alec, tu vas pousser quand je te le dirai d'accord lui demanda Catarina

\- D'accord dit Alec difficilement

\- Maintenant pousse

Alec poussa de toutes ses forces en écrasant la main de Magnus qui soutenait Alec. Catarina lui redemanda de repousser encore,

\- Magnus, je te préviens jamais plus tu me toucheras cria Alec

\- Mais mon amour …

\- Pas de mais, je te jure que si tu veux me toucher à nouveau je te broie les noix espèce de sorcier excentrique excité du bocal le coupa Alec avec douleurs

Jace qui assistait à la scène de loin avec Izzy, alors que tout l'autre attendait dehors.

\- C'est la première fois que j'entends Alec jurer comme ça dit Jace choqué

\- Crois moi Clary sera comme Alec quand elle sera dans la même position

\- Je crois que je vais attendre pour faire un enfant dit Jace pâle

Ils entendirent un cri de douleur de leur frère et une vague d'insulte envers Magnus, avant d'entendre un nouveau cri qui est de bébé. Le cri du bébé combla de joie Alec et Magnus,

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon demanda Magnus

\- C'est un garçon Magnus dit Catarina en donnant Alec le bébé

\- Il est magnifique dit Alec en contemplant le bébé

Le bébé avait les cheveux et la forme de visages d'Alec et les yeux de Magnus. Magnus contemplai le bébé lui aussi et embrassa le front humide d'Alec, Alec embrassa le bébé quand il ressentit une autre contraction. Magnus prit le bébé et regarda Catarina qui regarda entre les jambes d'Alec

\- Il ya un autre bébé qui arrive fit Catarina

\- QUOI s'exclama Magnus

\- Donne moi le bébé demanda Tessa

Magnus confia le bébé à Tessa qui l'occupait avec Maryse en attendant qu'Alec accouche à nouveau. Le bébé sorti enfin et cria toute comme son frère, Magnus était encore plus comblé de joie

\- C'est une fille fit Catarina en répondant à la question muette de Magnus

\- Merci mon amour pour ces deux cadeaux fit Magnus en embrassant Alec à nouveau

\- Voilà vos enfants dit Tessa et Catarina en les donnant à Alec

Alec regarda ses enfants, sa fille était le contraire de son frère qui avait hérité ses yeux et les cheveux et le visage de Magnus, il les embrassa sur leurs fronts. Il les donna à Magnus pour les porter, en voyant Magnus porter leurs enfants lui comblât de joie. Maryse était aussi ravie

\- Vous avez des noms que vous avez choisies demanda Maryse

\- Oui, notre fille s'appellera Lily Isabelle Ligtwood Bane et notre fils s'appellerai William Raphael Ligtwood Bane annonça Magnus

\- Tu lui as donné le nom de Will, merci Dit Tessa les larmes aux yeux

\- C'est Alec qui faut remercier

\- Maintenant tout le monde il faut laisser Alec et les bébés se reposer répondit Catarina à tout le monde

Tout le monde sorti en laissant Alec et Magnus seule avec leurs enfants, Magnus embrassa plusieurs fois sa fille et son fils. Il embrassa Alec plusieurs en lui murmurant plusieurs fois qu'il aimé.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Allez vous n'attendez pas qu'il est en deux n'est ce pas ? A force de faire les lapins eux et ils se retrouvent avec deux sous les bras. Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage de Max et le retour d'Hodge et n'oubliez de votez le fic que vouliez que j'écrive.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Marie3000 : Et oui Magnus va devenir un papa poule et il sera trop chou de plus ils ne vont s'arrêter pas que là p**

 **Sissi1789 : ça ne m'étonne pas vu qu'ils sont comme des lapins, voilà un chapitre assez long pour toi**

 **Darknesscoming : Je suis content que ça te plaise, disons que pour ta question j'en s'en rien**

 **Merci pour tout ce qu'il me suive !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voilà le chapitre 12 Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

Magnus était en train de regarder ses enfants dans leurs berceaux, des bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière. Il se retourna à demi pour embrasser son mari

\- Ça fait un moment que tu es réveillé ? demanda Alec

\- Je ne pouvais pas me détourné d'eux, ils sont tellement merveilleux répondit Magnus en embrassant son mari

Lily se réveillât et commença à pleurer doucement, Magnus prit sa fille dans ses bras le temps qu'Alec se prépare pour leurs donner le sein. Puis il donna Lily à Alec que celle-ci puisse téter, Magnus était attendri par la scène que Alec en train de donner le sein à leur fille, il détourna la tête et vit que son fils était lui aussi réveillé. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement le temps que Lily puisse terminer de téter, Alec confia Lily à Magnus pour lui faire son rôt le temps qu'il puisse nourrir à leur fils. Lily se rendormit après avoir fait son rôt, Alec mit son frère à cotés d'elle après lui aussi fait son rôt. Magnus embrassa Alec et il répondit au baiser, Magnus commençât embrasser le cou d'Alec quand celui-ci tourna la tête et vit leurs fils les regardait curieusement

\- Magnus regarde fit Alec en souriant

Magnus levât la tête du cou d'Alec et vit son fils les regardait

\- Eh bien ! mon chéri ce n'est pas bien de regarder ton papa et moi en train de se câliner, j'espère que tu n'as pas regardée tout pendant que tu étais dans le ventre de ton papa parce que sinon papa va se fâcher vu que tu es trop jeune pour voir cela, maintenant tu vas gentiment fermer tes jolis yeux pour que papa puisse continuer de faire plein bisous à ton papa fit Magnus ce qui faisait rire Alec

\- Désolé mon chéri mais ton papa a raison allez fais dodo fit Alec en souriant

Will ferma les yeux et s'endormit alors que sa sœur dormait déjà, Magnus et Alec étaient attendis par la scène. Magnus embrassa Alec et le caressa sous sa chemise. Alec gémit doucement,

\- Pas maintenant mon amour je viens d'accoucher fit Alec

\- Je le sais mais ça n'empêche pas que je ne peux pas t'embrasser ou te câliner n'est ce pas ? répondit –t-il en grignotant le cou d'Alec

Alec se laissa à aller à la caresse de Magnus, ils se firent un câlin avant d'aller d'endormi. Quand Magnus se réveillai, il vit Alec en train donner le sein à Will pendant qu'il jouait avec Lily. Il se leva et vint embrasser son mari puis il embrassa ses enfants sur le front, puis il prit sa fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire édenté ce qui fit fondre Magnus, il embrassa sur son front encore une fois. Puis il embrassa Alec encore une fois avant d'aller à sa réunion, Maryse vint Alec et ses petits-enfants accompagnée de son frère et sœurs et leurs époux respectifs avec Tessa et Catarina.

\- Comment va mon neveu et ma nièce ? demanda Izzy en portant sa nièce dans ses bras

\- Ils vont très bien, répondit Alec en faisant son rôt à son fils

Ils sont trop mignons fit Tessa en voyant Will faire son rôt

\- Puis-je porter mon petit fils dans mes bras ? demanda Maryse

\- Bien sûr maman, tu n'as pas à demandé tu es leur grand-mère répondit Alec en confiant son fils à sa mère

\- Bonjour toi, je suis ta grand-mère roucoula Maryse

\- Bon Izzy, laisse moi en profitai avec ma nièce maintenant fit Jace

\- On dirait mes enfants seront très aimées rigolai Alec

Tout le monde à la remarque d'Alec, chacun prit à tours de rôle sa chacun des bébés à dans leurs bras. Maryse prévint Alec qu'elle doit rentrer prochainement à Idris pour terminer de préparer le mariage de Max, celui-ci fut triste que sa mère reparte bientôt. Mais il fut content que son parabataï et sa sœur reste avec lui qu'ainsi que sa belle-sœur et son beau-frère, ils passèrent toute la journée à câliner les bébés. Alec était allongé en milieu des jumeaux pour qu'il veuille sur eux en dormant, ce que vit Magnus entra dans la chambre. Il embrassa son mari d'abord avant d'embrasser ses enfants, il vint s'allonger à cotés d'eux après qu'Alec les plaça au milieu d'eux.

\- Je te remercierai jamais en me donnant des enfants fit Magnus

\- C'est a à moi de te remercier mon amour fit Alec

\- Aku cinta Kamu fit Magnus en souriant amoureux

\- Je t'aime aussi dit Alec en répondant à son tour son sourire

Quelques temps plus tard, ils furent tous invité à Idris pour le mariage de Max. Robert les accueillis content de voir ses petit enfants pour la première fois,

\- Ils sont parfaits, des beaux enfants que tu as faits Alec fit Robert en contemplant ses petits enfants

\- Merci père remercia Alec

\- Félicitation à vous Majesté Dit Jonathan d'un ton neutre

\- De rien roi Jonathan remercia Magnus

\- Venez entrez donc, Dit Robert

Magnus portât son fils dans ses bras et Alec portât Lily dans ses bras, les bébés étaient en train de gazouiller dans les bras de leurs pères. Magnus fut invité à la réunion de Robert et confia leurs fils à son mari après l'avoir embrassé, celui-ci se dirigea vers son ancien chambre avec ses enfants dans les bras. Il vit que sa mère avait fait installer des berceaux dans son ancien chambre, il sourit et déposa ses enfants dans leurs berceaux. Il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte, il allait ouvrir et vit que ses frère et sœurs avec Clary et Simon. Il les laissé entrer alors qu'ils se précipitèrent sur les berceaux pour leur neveu et nièce, Alec sourit à cela.

\- Ils sont trop mignons, j'en veux un dit Clary

\- Ma chérie, je crois qu'on va attendre avant d'avoir un enfant fit Jace pâle

\- Je crois que Jace est traumatisé par l'accouchement d'Alec ricana Izzy

\- C'est pas vrai, Clary je te jure que je veux un enfant mais pas maintenant je ne suis pas encore prêts s'exclama Jace

\- Je sais ne t'en fais pas dit Clary en embrassant son mari

\- Prenez une chambre fit Alec en rigolant

\- Regardez qui dit ça, ce n'est pas moi qui s'est retrouvé avec des jumeaux sous les bras parce que il ne pouvait contrôler ses hormones en la présence de son mari se moqua Jace

Alec rougis à la remarque de Jace, ce qui valut le rire de tout le monde. Puis ils laissèrent reposer Alec reposé avec les bébés, Alec était en train de faire téter sa fille quand Magnus entra dans la chambre.

\- Bonsoir mes amours firent Magnus en embrassant son mari et ses enfants

\- Bonsoir mon amour répondit Alec

\- Pas trop fatigué demanda Magnus inquiet

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas répondit Alec

Le lendemain, Alec se réveilla sous les caresses de Magnus en dépit qu'Alec n'ait pas encore récupéré de son accouchement. Il l'embrassa avant de regarder les bébés qui dormaient encore dans leurs berceaux, et ils levèrent pour se préparer pour le mariage de Max. Après le mariage de Max, ils assistèrent à la fête quand Jonathan fit une annonce

\- J'ai un cadeau de mariage pour mon beau-frère fit Jonathan

Il cria au gardes et les gardes amenèrent Hodge qui était d'un sale état, il était enchaîner. Alec et ses frère et sœurs étaient choqué de revoir leurs ancien mentors, alors que Robert fronçait les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ce traître est-il ici roi Jonathan ? demanda Robert d'un ton grave

\- Je vous l'ai dit je vous le rends comme cadeau de mariage répondit Jonathan

\- Qui est cet homme ? demanda Magnus à Alec

\- C'est Hodge, il était notre mentor depuis qu'on était petit il nous tout appris normalement il devait être le nouveau commandement de l'armée d'Idris mais père avait choisi Ithuriel que lui. Il nous a quittée et il s'est lié avec Méliorn pour renversé mon père et puis avec le roi Valentin ensuite nous avons pu eu de nouvelle de lui jusqu'aujourd'hui expliqua Alec

\- Je vois dit simplement Magnus

\- Gardes enfermai ce traître dans les cachots jusqu'à que je décide de son sort ordonna Robert

Les gardes emmènent Hodge au cachot, Robert fit continuer la fête. Après quelques mois, les jumeaux commencèrent à marcher partout au grand bonheur de leurs parents. Lily ressemblait de plus en plus à Magnus physiquement mais avec le caractère d'Alec alors que son frère jumeau était tout le contraire d'elle qui ressemblait à Alec avec le caractère de Magnus. De plus l'activité sexuelle d'Alec et Magnus était maintenant d'actualité, ce n'était pas rare que Tessa et Catarina gardèrent les jumeau pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour dans leurs chambre en prétextant des urgents royaux au jumeau. Ils apprirent aussi que Clary était enceinte de Jace, ils avaient envoyé leur félicitation au futur parent. Alec venait de rejeter sa tête en arrière après qu'il soit déversé sur son mari alors que Magnus se déversa en lui, ils étaient dans le bureau de Magnus. Ils venaient faire l'amour pour la troisième fois, Alec reposa sa tête sur le torse de Magnus en fermant les yeux alors que celui-ci était en train de lui caresser le dos,

\- Tu sais que c'est la troisième fois qu'on fait l'amour, fit Alec en frissonnant sous les caresses de Magnus

\- Je le sais et tu sais que je ne suis pas rassasié de ton corps mon amour répondit Magnus

Alec rougis à la remarque de son mari, malgré tous ces mois passés ensemble il rougit toujours encore à la remarque de son amour. Parfois il se demanda si il s'était marié avec Jonathan est ce qu'il aura connu le même bonheur que maintenant, et quand il regarda dans les yeux de Magnus qui exprimait de l'amour pour lui. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais connu le même bonheur, il dessina la rune d'amour sur le torse de Magnus avec le doigt. Quand il sentit Magnus bougeait en lui, il regarda Magnus qui lui sourit. Il bougeait se hanches au même rythme que son mari lui donnât, ils firent l'amour jusqu'à tard le soir. Alec s'était endormi dans les bras de Magnus après fait l'amour plusieurs fois, il le déposa sur le lit pour s'endormir à cotés de lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Je sais le chapitre est très court mais disons qu'on arrive à la fin, les lapins sont de retour. Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Et n'oubliez pas de voter la fics que vous vouliez que j'écrive. Bisous**


	15. Epilogue

**Marie3000 : Non désolé si je le écrire toute, je vais m'embrouiller donc tu dois choisir celui que tu veux. Et oui ils sont des vrais obsédés**

 **Sissi1789 : Oh ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas que des jumeaux**

 **Darknesscoming : Merci pour ton commentaire, et oui ils sont mignons nos lapins**

 **Merci à tous ce qu'ils m'ont suivie !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage !) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Une flèche vint se planter en plein centre de la cible, une petite fille de 8 ans abaissa son arc. La petite fille allait récupérer ses flèches, quand magiquement ils virevoltaient dans les airs.

\- Will s'écria la petite fille

\- Désolé Lily, je voulais te faire ramener tes flèches en utilisant la magie mais j'ai du mal et de même que du chemin à faire pour égaler papa lui répondit Will

\- Et bien les enfants, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille votre oncle fit une voix familier

\- Tonton Jace s'écrièrent les enfants s'en précipitaient dans les bras de Jace

Jace les attrapa et les embrassa chacun d'un baiser sur le front,

\- Tu es venu voir papa ? fit Will

\- Oui j'ai besoin de voir ton père pour une affaire importante répondit Jace

\- Et Stephen n'est venue avec toi demanda la petite fille

\- Stephen est resté à Idris avec votre tante Clary répondit Jace

\- Tu aime beaucoup Stephen n'est ce pas demanda Magnus en arrivant

\- Bien sûr papa, vu que nous serons parabataï quand nous serons grand répondit Lily

Magnus et Jace sourirent de concert à la réponse de Lily :

\- Tel père telle fille dit Magnus

\- D'ailleurs comment va Alec ? demanda Jace

\- Il se repose, le bébé était agité toute la nuit répondit Magnus

\- Papa, nous pouvons aller voir papa demanda Will

\- Oui je veux voir papa et toucher son ventre pour sentir le bébé fit Lily

\- D'accord, je vais vous emmener mais pas longtemps parce que votre père est beaucoup fatigué à cause du bébé répondit Magnus

\- D'accords firent les enfants

\- Tu veux venir Jace ? demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Alec répondit Jace

Magnus emmena tout le monde voir Alec, Alec se reposait dans la chambre. Après les jumeaux ait fêtées leur huitième anniversaire, Alec avait découvert qu'il était enceint de trois mois au plus grand bonheur de Magnus. En calculant la date de la conception, Alec avait admis qu'ils avaient conçu le bébé quand ils étaient à Idris. Magnus avait stipulé que le bébé avait été conçue quand ils faisaient l'amour sur le trône de Robert, ce qui valu une crise de rougissement d'Alec pour lui il ne verrait plus la salle du trône d'Idris et d'autres salles du même œil. Quand ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à tout le monde, Izzy les avait traités gentiment de lapin ce qui fit sourire en grand Magnus et un rougissement d'Alec. Ils avaient appréhendé aussi la réaction des jumeaux, ils avaient bien accueillis la nouvelle et ils étaient impatients de voir le bébé. Alec était toujours hormonal, ce qui n'était pas rare que Tessa et Catarina gardèrent les jumeaux car Alec ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être excité quand Magnus était dans les parages au grand bonheur de celui-ci. Quand ils arrivèrent de la chambre, Magnus vit Tessa et Catarina assis à côtes d'Alec qui était allongé avec son ventre enflé. Les enfants couru vers leurs pères est montèrent sur le lit pour aller dans les bras d'Alec qui les avait ouvert pour les prendre dans ses bras, les adultes sourit à cela. Alec leva les yeux et vit que son mari avec son parabataï, bien sûr à la vue de Magnus ses hormones étaient ébullition. Il fit abstraction de ses hormones pour le moment et se reporta son attention sur son parabataï

\- Jace, je suis content de te voir dit Alec

\- T'as l'air en forme fit Jace

\- Toi aussi t'as l'air en forme répondit Alec

\- Papa, Stephen n'est pas venue pas avec tonton fit Lily avec une moue boudeuse

Alec rigola à la moue boudeuse de sa fille, il embrassa sur la joue

\- Ne t'en fais pas ton oncle Jace emmènerai Stephen la prochain fois qu'il viendrait à Edom n'est ce pas Jace fit Alec

\- Bien sûr je te promets d'emmener Stephen venir te voir promis Jace

\- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, Stephen est mon parabataï fit Lily

\- Tel père telle fille rigola Jace en reprenant la phrase de Magnus

\- Et toi biscuit, tu ne veux pas un parabataï demanda Magnus à son fils

\- Non, je préfère faire la magie comme toi papa répondit Will

\- Tel père tel fils fit Alec

Tout le monde sourit à la remarque d'Alec,

\- Quand même Lily ressemble à Magnus tout craché mais avec le caractère d'Alec et Will ressemble deux goutte d'eaux à Alec mais avec le caractère de Magnus on dirait que chacun à son double mais le caractère de l'autre remarqua Jace

\- Et toi tonton, Stephen ressemble à tante Clary mais il a ton sale caractère d'après ce que tante Izzy m'as dit un jour fit Lily

\- Ne crois pas ce que ta tante Izzy dit, elle est complètement cinglée répondit Jace

\- JACE, ne jure pas devant les enfants fit Alec contrarie

\- Désolé les enfants, s'excusa Jace penaud

Tout le monde rigola à la mine de Jace, ils passèrent l'après-midi à parler et des fous-rires. Quand tout le monde sort dans la chambre et aussi après que Magnus est couché les jumeaux, il rejoignit Alec dans leur chambre. Il resta scotché à la vue qu'il vit, Alec avait allumé des bougies partout et il était étendu nu sur le lit avec des pétales de roses autour de lui. Magnus entra bouche-bée et monta sur le lit à cotés, il l'embrassa fougueusement

\- Tu sais quel jours on est demain ? demanda Alec grignota le cou de Magnus

\- Notre anniversaire de mariage, ça fera 9 ans qu'on sera marié gémis Magnus

\- Et dire notre mariage était un mariage politique qui s'est transformé un mariage d'amour fit Alec en enlevant la chemise de Magnus

\- Et 9 ans que je ne suis pas rassasié de ton corps mon amour répondit –t-il en embrassant le cou d'Alec

Il embrassa le torse en contournant les runes qui l'avait, il descendait jusqu'au ventre enflé d'Alec. Il déposa plusieurs baisers dessus

\- Mon amour, tu vas sagement allé dormir et laissé ton papa et moi faire plein de bisous d'accord ? fit Magnus au ventre d'Alec

Alec sourit à cela avant de criai de plaisirs vu que Magnus était arrivé à sa destination et avait pris le membre d'excité d'Alec en bouche, il lécha et téta avant de relâcher pour embrasser Alec. Alec à son tour fit enlever le pantalon pour le membre de Magnus, il pompa le membre de son mari pendant qu'il embrassa. Magnus le pénétrait ce qui fit hurler Alec de plaisirs puis il ondula ses hanches avant de se déversait en Alec et Alec se déversa sur lui, Il s'effondra sur Alec en faisant attention à son ventre. Il respira l'odeur d'Alec dans son cou,

\- Izzy avait raison, nous somme pire que des lapins fit Alec en rigolant

Magnus se rejoignit à son rire, après il bougeait à nouveau en Alec qui le regardait en souriant

\- Deuxième round ? demanda Alec

\- Tu veux dire plusieurs rounds mon ange fit Magnus en l'embrassant

Le lendemain, ils refirent plusieurs fois avant que Magnus parte au conseil. Ses enfants lui rejoignirent après qu'ils se soient levés avec Tessa et Catarina. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à que Will posât une question en regardant le ventre de son père,

\- Dis papa, comment ont fait les bébés ?

Les trois adultes regardassent le garçonnet avec des gros yeux,

\- Oui c'est vrai papa, comment on fait les bébés ? renchérit sa fille

\- Ah oui Alec comment on fait les bébés ? se moqua Jace en arrivant après avoir entendue la dernière question de sa nièce

\- Tu vois, ma chérie il y a une maman et un papa qui ont des graines spéciaux, le papa dépose la graine dans le ventre de la maman et peuvent ils doivent attendre neuf mois et un bébé ressort du ventre de la maman mais parfois comme papa il y a lui aussi des graine comme une maman, c'est pour ça que il y un bébé dans le ventre de papa expliqua Alec

N'y pouvant plus, Jace s'écroula de rire à l'explication d'Alec sur la production des bébés. Alec lui lança un regard noir, Will fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi son oncle ria à l'explication de son père.

\- Papa, pourquoi tonton rit comme ça ? fit Will

\- Ton oncle est complément fou, ne fait pas attention à lui fit Alec en fusillant Jace du regard

Jace essuya les reste de larmes de son fou-rire, Alec le fusilla toujours du regard. Jace sourit moqueuse

\- Arrête de me fusillé comme ça avoue que c'est trop drôle sourit Jace

\- Attends quand ton tour viendra avec Stephen rétorqua Alec

\- Oh ! ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il aura une meilleur explication que toi en tous cas maman moqua Jace

\- Will mon cœur tu montre à ton oncle ce que tu as trouvé dans le palais fit Alec un sourire narquois

\- Bien sûr papa fit le petit garçon en courant

\- Et ne courre pas s'écria Alec

Will reviens avec un petit caneton au grand horreur de Jace, Alec fit un sourire moqueur.

\- Eh bien Jace voici l'animal domestique de mon fils ricana Alec

\- Tonton, devine comment il s'appelle ? fit Will en caressant le bébé canard

\- Comment ? demanda Jace avec horreur

\- Il s'appelle Jace comme toi tonton répondit Lily

\- Qui a suggéré le nom déglutit Jace en reculant doucement pour mettre de l'espace entre lui et le bébé canard

\- C'est papa Magnus qui a suggéré, il est magnifique hein ? fit Will en montrant le caneton sous le nez de Jace horrifié

\- De qui tu traître de maman maintenant ricana Alec méchamment

Tout le monde rigola à l'attitude de Jace, quand Alec ressentit les premières contractions. Il grimaça ce qui inquiéta tout le monde

\- Ca va papa demanda sa fille

\- Tout va bien mon cœur, c'est le bébé qui s'est tourné c'est tout rassura Alec

Alec sentit une fuite entre ses jambes qui mouillât le lit,

\- Papa, tu as fait pipi au lit remarqua Will

\- Jace, emmène les enfants hors d'ici, Tessa va prévenir Magnus ordonna Catarina en s'activant autour d'Alec

\- Venez les enfants, on va attendre dehors fit Jace en prenant la main des enfants

\- Mais… firent les enfants

\- Votre père va donner naissance au bébé et bientôt vous verrez votre petit frère ou petite sœur rassura Jace du mieux qu'il pouvait

Il vit Magnus arrivait de loin avec Tessa, les enfants se réfugia dans ses bras. Puis il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille des enfants, avant de partir dans la chambre où le cri d'Alec avait commencé. Il se mit à cotés d'Alec pour le soutenir comme la première fois

\- Pousse Alec fit Catarina

\- Tu crois que je suis en train de faire, tout ça c'est ta faute Magnus, toujours excité va m'enlever cet enfant entre les jambes fit Alec avec douleurs

\- Je préfère laisse Catarina faire le travail fit Magnus un peu pâle

\- Bien sûr et ça se dit un homme, je te jure dés que j'aurai terminé d'accoucher je demande le divorce pour motifs trop sexe cria Alec en poussant

\- Tout ce tu voudras mon amour, il arrive bientôt le bébé ? demanda Magnus

\- Je vois sa tête, il faut pousser répondit Catarina amusé de la situation

Alec poussa encore une fois et il entendit le cri de son bébé,

\- Félicitation c'est une petite fille dit Catarina en le posant dans les bras d'Alec

\- Elle est magnifique, Magnus regarde fit Alec émue

\- Je la vois mon ange répondit Magnus avec joie

Alec contemplant sa fille avant de cria à nouveau, et Catarina regarda à nouveau entre les jambes

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a un autre ? demanda Magnus bouche-bée

\- En n'est fait il y a un autre, vas-y Alec pousse répondit Catarina

Alec poussa à nouveau jusqu' le deuxième bébé naît à son tour, Catarina le prit

\- C'est un garçon fit Catarina

Alec n'eut le temps de prendre son fils qu'il repoussa à nouveau, sous l'œil inquiet de Magnus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Magnus en portant ses enfants dans ses bras

\- Il y a un troisième enfant répondit Catarina

\- C'est ta faute, Magnus, voilà que j'accouche d'une armée, je demande le divorce sur le champ cracha Alec

\- Pousse une dernière fois demanda Catarina

Alec poussa une dernière fois et tomba sur le lit épuisé, Catarina prit le bébé

\- C'est une fille sourit Catarina

Alec sourit faiblement, et vis ces trois enfants dans ses bras avec l'aide de Magnus. Magnus l'embrassant avec amour,

\- Merci mon amour, joyeuse anniversaire

\- Joyeuse anniversaire à toi, répondit Alec

\- Papa, firent les enfants en courant sur eux avec Jace

\- Mes trésors voilà vos petites sœurs et votre petit frère présenta Magnus à ses enfants

\- Ils sont si minuscule fit Lily

\- Toi aussi tu étais comme c'étant petite dit Alec épuisé

\- Alors les noms ? demanda Jace

\- Cecily Clarissa Ligtwood Bane, Alexis Catarina Ligtwood Bane et enfin Michael Jace Ligtwood Bane répondit Magnus

Jace sourit fièrement et Catarina eut les larmes aux yeux, les enfants embrassa leurs frères et sœurs. Puis Jace les ramena dans leurs chambres pour qu'Alec puisse se reposer avec Magnus, Magnus et Alec contemplait leurs trois enfants ensemble.

\- Merci mon amour, aujourd'hui tu m'as offert trois trésors le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage, remercia Magnus

\- Je te remercie à toi aussi, de m'avoir comblé d'avoir d'amour et de me donnait des beaux enfants et encore aujourd'hui d'autres enfants fit Alec

\- Aku cinta Kamu fit Magnus

\- Aku cinta Kamu répéta Alec en souriant

Ils s'embrassèrent et regarda leurs trois enfants, leurs bonheur était devenus encore plus grand en ce jour. En tout Alec donna à Magnus huit enfants qui multiplia chaque fois leurs bonheurs. Une page d'une histoire d'amour se terminait qui avait commença par une alliance et se finit en une histoire d'amour.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Et oui c'est la fin, alors qu'en pensez des vrai lapins ces deux là, je vous laisse du prochain fics que vous vouliez que j'écrive peut-être en attendant le vote je mettrai un one-shot « Mélodie lubrique et doigts obseces » demain sur Malec toujours rating M qui basé sur un mangas le one-shot demain et n'oubliez pas de votez.**


End file.
